The blood that bonds us
by fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan
Summary: *After LONG Hiatus so sorry* Now that his mom and sister is back in his life will Yugi be able to cope with the new family? End of the line, but for who? *Ch.19*
1. unexpected return

I don't not own yugi-oh Takahashi-san does ;_;. But Mizuki and Sachiko are mine.  
  
/ /-yugi talking to yami \ \-yami talking to yugi  
  
  
  
*~ Ch.1- An Unexpected Return~*  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank you for coming to the game shop, have a nice day"  
  
The customer gave Sugoroku a bow and left with his new duel monsters starting deck Pegasus edition (a/n-someone like pegasus would probably have his own collecter deck!!) Sugoroku sighed it was gonna be a long day longer since Yugi and his friends would be in school.  
  
"Might as well sweep the store"  
  
*clack*  
  
Sugoroku turned to see what had fallen to the the floor he spied the little box and the contents that had spilled. "How did that get there/" he grumbled and started picking up the box and items. "I've forgotten I had these with me...." he smiled at the pictures. It was Yugi when he was a baby he flipped through more. Most were of Yugi his: birthdays, when he was in his first play, and one of him and his mother; she was holding close to her gently while he slept serenly in her arms."  
  
"Mizuki if you could see yugi now; you would be so proud."  
  
*ring*  
  
Sugoroku quickly put the pictures back into the box and attended to his buissness at the door.  
  
"Welcome to the game shop, how may I help..................oh my................"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
\ Who's that aibou? \  
  
/ I think....it's my mother /  
  
"Helllooooo!?! Earth to Yugi....HEy YUG!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Yugi snappped. Jou look at him hurt "It's your move....." Yugi look away ashamed "I'm sorrry jou I didn't mean to yell. You kinda broke my train of thought."  
  
"Nah it all right--hey who's that in tha picture??"  
  
Yugi handed him the picture "I'm not sure....but I think it's my mother." Yugi replied shyly. "Your mom huh. Damn, she's hot!!"  
  
"Jou, you're talking about what could be my mother" Yugi replied while Yami mentally gave him a glare.  
  
Jou grinned at him sheepishly "sorry man but, in this picture, she doesn't look no older than us, besides how come you never told me about yer motha?"  
  
"Well I don't know much about her I never got to meet her but I remember she whistle to me, a sweet song, for all I know....she could be dead, maybe....that's why grandpa never mention her or my dad to me."  
  
Jou saw the sad look on his friends face "my parents may seperated, but, at lest they ain't dead...."  
  
\ Aibou, daijobu? \  
  
/ It's all right Yami, I'm happy as long as I have grandpa my friends and you/  
  
\Yugi....... \  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It had been a long day for Yugi but his mind kept on wandering back to his parents. "what were they like? Was mom the stay at home type or was she the breadmaker? I wonder if she loved me?"  
  
He sighed and let a sad smile show "I guess I'll never find out then" he grabbed the handle and pulled the door open "Grandpa I'm home!!!"  
  
"Yugi welcome home"  
  
Yugi stop, sitting right next to grandpa was a woman he'd never seen before she wore a long blue kimono and wore her black and red hair in a bun she stared at Yugi with a surprise look on her face. Yugi smiled and walked towards them "Konnichi-wa onna-san my name is Yugi Muto nice to--"  
  
The woman started crying and embraced Yugi against her. Yugi was startled at the womans actions "excuse me miss, but why are you hugging me?" He look at his grandpa for help but Sugorokus reply was a smile.  
  
"My little boy!! You grown up so much" she cried hugging him tighter  
  
"nani?" he replied scared and a little flustered as he struggled to breathe against the womans bear hug.  
  
With tears still brimming in her eyes she look at Yugi  
  
"Yugi, I'm your mother"  
  
~*~  
  
A/n- DA-DA-DAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Chichiri- No Da =^^=  
  
Y.v.- well Yugi has a mother who comes back I don't see a lot of fam fics and the ones I read have them abusing poor Yugi *sniff sniff* tell me what ya think and I'LL POST ANOTHER FICCIE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. so please wait. 


	2. an outburst

Hi there fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V.- Y.V. for short here with the second chapter of The blood that bonds us.  
  
Chichiri-No da!! When are you gonna make a fic about Me? No da  
  
Y.V.- in due time chiri sama...oh yeah the disclaimers  
  
Kazuki Takahashi- I'll take care of that  
  
Y.V.- TAKAHASHI-SAN! *bows to him* I AM HONORED  
  
Kazuki Takahashi-*backing away* RIIGHHTT....um this person does not own Yugi-oh and never will because I do ^_^ so if she says she does I'll sue her for everything she has  
  
Y.V.- O_O The only thing I own is peanut butter and a strip of bacon.  
  
Kazuki Takahashi- I'll take that ^^  
  
Y.V.- *sniff* sad but true but Mizuki and Sachiko are mine.......on with the fic  
  
/ /- Yugi talking to yami \ \- Yami talking to Yugi  
  
  
  
*Ch.2 An Out burst*  
  
~*~  
  
"N-Nani!?" Yugi said again and wiggled free from the women's death grip. He back away from her with a look of fear and confusion in his eyes.  
  
\ Yugi what's wrong? \  
  
/ That women is claiming to be my Kaasan!! /  
  
\ WHA!?? \  
  
"Grandpa is this a joke?"  
  
Sugoroku shook his head "No my boy it's true. This is your mother, Mizuki Muto." Yugi look at the women again tears were streaming down her face looking at him.  
  
"Sugoroku where is Sachiko?"  
  
"Oh she went to the bathroom"  
  
"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!!!" Yugi yelled. Sugoroku and Mizuki look at him surprise. Yugi felt tears sting his eyes they started to fall down his face " You expect me to believe that after all these years you can come claiming to be someone you're not!? I hate you and Grandpa's a fool to believe this!!!"  
  
"Yugi give your mother some respect!!"  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER!!! I DON'T HAVE ONE" he yelled again. With that being said he ran to his room.  
  
"I'm very sorry you had to hear that from your own son Mizuki" Sugoroku replied sadly. Tears still stream down Mizuki's face but they weren't tears of joy.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi buried his face in his pilllow the tears soak into the fabric.  
  
\ Aibou why did you yell at the poor woman like that? \  
  
/ shut-up I don't want to talk about it! /  
  
Yami was taken aback at this he sighed sadly \ As you wish Aibou I won't ask you again \ Yugi's sobs quickly turned into sniffles he didn't mean to yell at the women like that but so many emotions hit him he couldn't handle it.  
  
"She's still not my mother"  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
Yugi glared at the door he wasn't in the mood to have one of grandpa's lectures let alone a so called mothers explanation. "GO AWAY!!"  
  
"Why are you crying?" Yugi was startled it didn't sound like grandpa or the women at all but a child. "What?" Yugi replied. It was silent for a moment but the child's voice came again.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
Yugi got off his bed and went for the door except he didn't open it he leaned against it he heard the child do the same. "You don't have to tell me but I want to know why are you crying?"  
  
"Because....I feel confused" he answered he felt at ease with this child.  
  
"Confused?"  
  
Yugi nodded "yes I don't know how to react to this a woman is here saying she's my mother."  
  
"Oh, you mean mommy" the child answer back. Yugi said nothing "so look like I have a sibling too" he thought bitterly but then felt guilty for how he felt.  
  
"Mommy cry's too ever since I could remember. She always cried because she said she wanted her little boy in her arms. Except today she was happy she didn't need to cry and that made me happy too."  
  
Yugi felt guiltier for what he did "Has she ever talk about me" he ask the child.  
  
"Uh-huh she always said that I have a big brother I can be proud of and loves him very much!"  
  
Yugi stood up and opened the door. A little girl about 10 or so look back at him "Hi big brother I'm Sachiko or Sachi" she answer. Yugi examined her she was at neck length with him and like him had red and black hair but no blonde bangs.  
  
"Mommy's crying again but you can cheer her up right?"  
  
Yugi nodded to her and before letting out a long sigh headed back to the living room.  
  
~*~  
  
Y.V.- that was pretty short but it feels like a soap opera for some reason......  
  
Chichiri- maybe cuz it is no da  
  
Kazuki Takahashi- Mmmm penut butter and bacon sandwich taste good ^_^  
  
Y.V.-I am still honored um R/R bye  
  
A/N- I'm using the Japanese names for this fic so if you don't know em here's the key  
  
  
  
Yugi- Yugi Grandpa- Sugoroku or grandpa Tea- Anzu Tristan- Honda Joey- Jonouchi (but I'm calling him Jou for short) Bakura- Ryou (his yami will be Bakura)  
  
and that's all for now ^_^ 


	3. I'm sorry

Waaaiiiiii I'm back for more soap opera goodness that is know as The blood that bonds us I would like to thank Sparky 16 for being my first reviewer THHAAANNNK YOUUUUU!!! And for the Disclaimers:  
  
Chichiri- She does not own Yugi-oh but she owns the estrange mother and child No da!!  
  
fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V.- that's right and now I'll be known as fOX-Spirit Y.V. ^__^ on with the fic!!!!! This'll be a long fic this time or at least it'll try to be sparky!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Ch.3 I'm sorry*  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes it's my fault I can't blame him though I would feel the same way if it happen to me Sugoroku" Mizuki replied. Sugoroku wipe the tears off her face.  
  
"But that gives him no reason to yell at you like that Mizuki you had your reasons to leave him here with me; both you and Edin. I'll have to give that boy one of my lectures later on."  
  
Mizuki shook her head "no, let him absorb this first lord knows I probably scarred him for life" she tried laughing at this but it fell short her eyes became distant. "So long I search just to see him again knowing the risks but was it worth him hating me now because I exist or have him to love me because I didn't....."  
  
Sugoroku retied his bandanna "Mizuki....let's not worry about that know. Why hasn't Sachiko come back yet?"  
  
"Maybe she's constipated again. I told her not to eat all that sweet bread and hold it in"  
  
"I AM NOT CONSTIPATED MAMA!!"  
  
Sugoroku and Mizuki turned around and saw a fuming Sachiko with her hand on her hips pouting at them. Sugoroku stifle a laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry Sachiko but you were constipated last time you ate all that sweet bread you had to eat prunes do you really want to do that again?" Sachiko stick her tongue out and made a disgusted face "ech I'll kiss a boy before I eat prunes again!" She shivered at this and made fake gagging noises holding her neck.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Yugi couldn't help but smile at the scene she was making it had took his mind off of what happen before.  
  
\ Aibou why is she making all of that for? \  
  
/ It's hard to explain Yami heh heh but it's funny /  
  
"Mama don't cry anymore Yugi's here now" she shove Yugi towards her "now were a family like we were meant to be ^_^ " Yugi and Mizuki stared at each other saying nothing.  
  
"Yugi if I said anything to--"  
  
"I'M SORRY!!" Yugi cried "I'm so sorry I yelled at you I didn't mean to!......Can....You forgive me?" Mizuki smiled at him "Yugi...it's all right" she stood up Yugi back away a little as a involuntary reaction. Meanwhile Yami had seen what was goin on he felt Yugi was getting afraid so he mentally shoved him to Mizuki.  
  
/ Yami!! /  
  
\ Aibou your acting like a frighten dog afraid of getting scolded at she's your mother she will not hurt you \  
  
Yugi felt warm arms encircle him "My son, My Yugi, I have you back". He was hit with many emotions he sudenly felt like the little six year old child that was left with his grandpa so long ago crying out for her to come back.  
  
"Kasaan!!" he replied and hugged her back. Sugoroku wipe his eyes it made his heart fly to see a site he only saw in his dreams.  
  
"Finally Yugi has everything he truly deserves" he thought he let a tear slip out.  
  
"Grandpa why're crying? This is a happy moment you shouldn't be so sad" Sachiko replied taking a hold to his hand.  
  
"Yes Sachi I know" *******************************  
  
"WHA!??? YOUR MOTHER'S BACK??!!"  
  
Yugi nodded happily everyone stared at him shocked.  
  
"But I thought...."  
  
"You said...."  
  
"Why you never....."  
  
"And I have a little sister too" Yugi replied all his friends look at him in disbelief. \ Yugi why are they staring like that? I thought this was good news? \  
  
/ Yami there are some things that people have to absorb first before having the right reaction"  
  
\ There not going to yell at you like you did yesterday are they?? \  
  
/ Yami... /  
  
Jou had a big grin and grabbed Yugi's hand "This is great news Yugi Congrats" he shake his hands vigorously. Yugi tried to answer back but the shaking was getting to his head and he started getting woozy.  
  
"Jou....you....can.....stop....shaking.....my.....hands.....I'm....getting.. ...woozy!!!"  
  
"Ooops sorry"  
  
"Yugi this is great when can we meet them" Anzu ask happily. Honda and Ryou nodded in agreement."  
  
"After school will be great to see them" he answer. Just then Jou put am arm around his shoulder "you know Yug...If you have a older sister...."  
  
"I don't have one and even if I did.....no"  
  
"damn" ********************************************  
  
"The game shop's is right ahead"  
  
" Hai, hai"  
  
Yugi saw a women sweeping in front of the game shop her black/ red hair was waist length and she was wearing a white T-shirt and cut-off shorts he stop "Oh god don't tell me I actually have an older sister!??" he thought with dumbfoundness.  
  
The women turned around and stared at them. "She is HOT!!" Jou blurted out Anzu tripped him. The women ran towards them and gave Yugi a bear hug .  
  
'Yuuuuuuuuugggiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! You're FINALLY home from school son!!"  
  
"M-MOM!!??" He manage to said before getting smothered in her chest and struggling to breathe everyone stared and stared and stared.  
  
\ Aibou are you all right? Answer me!??" \  
  
/ can't.....breathe........ /  
  
\ oh crap why isn't anyone helping us?? \  
  
"Hey Honda you think she would hug me like that?"  
  
"Um, Yugi's turning blue...."  
  
" Shouldn't we help him?"  
  
" How? I don't think we can pry her off...."  
  
"Mizuki you're going to kill Yugi that way" Sugoroku cried out. Mizuki let go and put her hands over her mouth in surprise "Oh my! Yugi are you all right??"  
  
"Yami are you all right?" Anzu asked with concern  
  
@___@ Was their answer  
  
end of ch.3  
  
fOX-SPIRIT Y.V.- I just can't write long stories for some reason.....  
  
Chichiri- You'll get better no da  
  
Y.V.- you're right till then read and review bye  
  
Chichiri- Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! 


	4. Introductions

fOX-SPIRIT Y.V.- I'm back once again with CHAPTER 4 of The blood that bonds us and now for the disclaimers.  
  
* this time a bewd pops out of nowhere*  
  
bewd- she does not own Yugi-oh if she did....well let's try NOT to think about it!!!  
  
Y.V.- --____-- you're mean......but Sachiko and Mizuki are mine *grabs them possesively*  
  
Sachiko-shit why did she have to think us up??  
  
Mizuki- SACHI!!!!  
  
Sachiko- oops...eh....sorry?  
  
  
  
*Ch. 4 Introductions*  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you all I'm Mizuki Muto, Yugi's mother"  
  
"Hi I'm Anzu"  
  
"Honda"  
  
"Bakura Ryou, nice to meet you"  
  
"And I'm Jounouchi Jou for short and Yugi's best friend well actually were like brothers" Jou bragged. Everyone glared at him.  
  
"Does that mean your my brother too?  
  
Yugi look across the hallway and Sachi. "Sachi!! Come here! I want you to meet my friends" Yugi replied. Sachiko look hesitantly at them Yugi felt her uneasiness.  
  
"It's all right Sachi they won't hurt you just introduce yourself."  
  
"I'll take your word for it" she said back and walked towards them. "You guys this is my little sister I was telling you about. This is Sachiko" Yugi explain.  
  
"She's so cute she has big eyes just like you Yugi" Anzu chirped and hugged her.  
  
"Uh hi" she said.  
  
"Sachiko This is Anzu and over here is Honda, Ryou, and Jou!"  
  
Sachiko examined each one which made everyone feel a little uneasy. Jou bend down to Yugi and whisper in his ear "Um Yug why is she giving everyone that stare?" Yugi shrugged in reply.  
  
She pointed to Honda "I like your hair." Honda made a grin and touched it "Why thank you little lady this is natural after all" he replied with pride .  
  
"Can I toss rings on it? It's perfect for hoops or horseshoes"  
  
Jou started laughing his head off pointing at Honda "hahahaha why didn't I think of that well at least we know what to do if were bored!!!"  
  
"Sachiko say sorry to Honda that isn't nice at all" Mizuki snapped. Sachiko mumbled something incoherent "I'm sorry Honda" she replied.  
  
"Neh it's all right" he said waving his hand up and down. She look at Jou. Jou felt sweat forming around his forehead. "Why is she staring at me like that?"  
  
"You like my mom don't you?" she said then a smirk form on her face. Jou felt his face grew hot. "You have a thing for older women huh?" her grin continued to grow wider.  
  
"What was that!?!"  
  
\ Aibou what's wrong with her? She didn't act this way when we met her \  
  
/ I don't know /  
  
She stared at Ryou he step back uneasily "Uh can I help you?" h ask.  
  
"You need to stand....to your darkside if you ever hope to be free...." she spoke sadly to him.  
  
\ Is she...talking about Bakura? \  
  
Then she look at Anzu her eyes soften "Yugi is very lucky to have you. Thank you for taking care of him all these years Anzu-san"  
  
Anzu blushed in surprise because she gave her a comment and she didn't give her the stare. "Um thanks"  
  
Sachiko gave them one last look but her eyes weren't hard they were that of a child then "Nice to meet you all Anzu-san, Jou-kun, Ryou-kun, Honda-kun I hope to see you again REALLY soon" and with a childish smile she ran upstairs.  
  
Everyone stared at her running the stairs "oh, one more thing.....welcome to the family Jou-chan" and with that she disappear in a room.  
  
"Um....that was my little sister....cute.....isn't....she....?" Yugi replied everyone looked at him.  
  
"Yeah..." Jou uttered completely confused about what happen.  
  
"Well, I like her she's cute, confusing, but cute" Anzu spoke Yugi let out a sigh "at least Anzu like her...but why was she acting so strange?" he thought.  
  
"I must forgive Sachiko's behavior she doesn't act this way usually, I'm sorry. I'm sure she didn't mean to scare you" Mizuki explained she sighed and look up the stairs.  
  
"Well we gotta go Yugi, we'll see you tomorrow at school" Jou replied everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"O.K. then see you guys later"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yugi couldn't sleep he still wondered about Sachiko's behavior.  
  
/ I don't understand Yami why did she all those things? /  
  
\ I'm not sure Yugi I felt something strange about her... \  
  
/ Like what? /  
  
Before Yami could replied Sachiko entered Yugi's room. He look at her questionably.  
  
"You're thinking about what I did aren't you?"  
  
Yugi nodded and motioned her to sit on his bed by him. She look at him hesitantly.  
  
"Sachi I'm not going to hurt you I just want to talk"  
  
"....fine...."  
  
She walked towards him and sat on the far side of the bed and waited for him to start conversation. "Sachi, I want to know why you'd say those things to my friends?"  
  
"I saw what they showed, except for Honda I just want to toss rings on his head."  
  
'Sachi..."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Yugi sighed this was going to be harder than expected. "What do you mean by that?" He ask again. Sachi look at him "I saw what they wanted me to see, your friend Ryou.....poor guy....his eyes told me." she explained.  
  
"Really Sachi? Then what do I tell you from my eyes?" Yugi ask.  
  
"What?"  
  
Yugi look straight at her "I want you to tell me what do you see" he replied again. Sachi remained silent and merely nodded and look in his eyes. Silence was in the room Sachiko gave Yugi the look she gave earlier he waited patiently for an answer.  
  
"There's.....another......you?" she replied. Yugi nodded "That's right how'd you know?"  
  
"Your eyes told me. I want to see the other you. He's my other brother right?"  
  
"Eh, sort of..." he answer.  
  
He got off the bed and close his eyes. The Millennium puzzle started to glow giving off a eerie light in the room.  
  
"Yugi-oh" he whispered.  
  
Sachiko gasp as Yugi suddenly transformed into Yami. Yami look at her "I've been wanting to meet you Sachi I'm Yugi's Yami."  
  
"You're Yugi's other half, but where's Yugi?" Yami pointed to his millennium item "In here his spirit at least." he answered.  
  
"Whoa....cool" she grinned. Yami look at her uneasily. How was he going to make a conversation with Yugi's sister.  
  
"Do you play duel monsters?"  
  
"Sort of I'm just a novice though" she spoke and took out her deck. Yami grinned "Do you want to play right now?"  
  
"Sorry Yami My first day of school is tomorrow I don't want to get up late maybe tomorrow after school." Yami nodded. "Very well." She started to exit the room but look back at him "Yami, no offense, you're cool and all, but Yugi's cooler" she disappeared to her room.  
  
Yami sat on the bed and changed back to Yugi.  
  
\ She idolizes you Aibou \  
  
/ I know, it's great! Someone thinks I'm cooler than you! /  
  
\ well that's one person but the total majority..."  
  
Yami couldn't finish Yugi took off his puzzle, and set it on his table "Smart mouth" he thought and promptly went to sleep.  
  
A.N.- sorry this updates a little late but I have school. School EVIL!! anyway also it's a wee bland it's not really my week. I'm stressing out on my Quincenera n all it's this Saturday NNNOOOOOOO!!! I'm so nervous -_- ;;;; well R/R bye  
  
Chichiri- Daaaaaaaa hey can I get free cake at you whatchamacallit? no da?  
  
Y.V.-um if the bouncer doesn't kick you out first ^-^  
  
Chichiri- 0____0 no da....... 


	5. First day

Y.V.- welcome to another installment of the blood that bonds us thanks for all the reviews for the disclaimers  
  
*This time Mokuba pops out*  
  
Mokuba- she does not own yugi-oh but Mizuki and Sachi are hers  
  
Y.V.- thank you Mokuba and on to the fic  
  
/ /- Yugi talking to Yami  
  
\ \- Yami talking to Yugi  
  
*Your first days....*  
  
~*~  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
Sachiko groan in detest and felt for the alarm clock "five more minutes...." she grumbled and hit the snooze button.  
  
10 minutes later......  
  
"I'M LAAAAAATE!!!!"  
  
Everyone look at the stairs. Sachi was stumbling trying to brush her teeth putting on her suspenders n dress and brushing her hair.  
  
"Oh Sachiko, why are you up so late?" Mizuki ask. Sachiko look at her annoyed "Why didn't you wake me up??.'  
  
"I bought you that alarm clock for a reason"  
  
"No time to talk!!"  
  
She spit out the toothbrush and ran to grabbed her breakfast on the table eating as fast as she could. Yugi look at her with worry "Sachi don't eat so fast or you'll....."  
  
*GAG*  
  
"Choke......"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"HURRY UP YUGI I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!!!!"  
  
Yugi gasp for air and put his hands on his knees sweat beaded from from his forehead. "Please Sachi just five minutes!" he pleaded.  
  
"That's what I said this morning and look what happen?" She grabbed Yugi by the arm and pulled him up .  
  
"Where now Yugi?"  
  
"It's right around the corner"  
  
"I'm sooooooooo.........early???" she cried out all the kids were still outside playing. Yugi made a stupid grin and patted her head "and to think you almost died on a loaf of bread."  
  
"That's not funny Yugi" she muttered and let out a sigh. "You know Sachi, this exactly happen to me but I was younger than you. I remember I woke up late an drag grandpa to this exact school shortly he had to leave...."  
  
Yugi continued "I was so scared that I was alone everyone had their moms and dads with them except me. So I cried and hid under the monkey bars in fact they're right over there" he pointed to them across the playground he smiled warmly "And that's where I met Anzu, that must have been the happiest day in my life, so don't worry"  
  
Sachiko look at Yugi she always noticed that he would smile warmly whenever she was around. "You like Anzu don't you"  
  
"hai"  
  
"Well, why don't you ask her out"  
  
Yugi jumped "What? N-no way! I could never do that Sachi.....how do I know....if she even.....likes....me...." Yugi sighed sadly "Besides I never stand a chance with her after all there a lot of guys better than me."  
  
"Don't be silly Yugi you have a LOT to offer I mean you're smart, nice, brave, kind handsome, what girl wouldn't want to go out with you? You're a great guy!!!  
  
"Let's see Anzu, Mai, Miho, that girl from the book store....."  
  
Sachi stepped on his foot "Yugi you have low self-esteem you need to get rid of that, isn't that right Yami?"  
  
\ She has a point Aibou \  
  
/ Yami, you're suppose to be on my side... /  
  
The bell rang and everyone started to come in "Ook Sachi good luck I'll pick you up at the end of the day "  
  
"Thanks Yugi, bye"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Mokuba there's a new girl today"  
  
"So?"  
  
Mike frown at him Mokuba was never interested in anything except in duel monsters and bragging how great his big brother Seto Kaiba was.  
  
"Class please welcome your new student Sachiko Muto"  
  
Mokuba's head pop up "Muto? Yugi has a sister??" he look at her his jaw almost fell open "She....almost looks like him!??!"  
  
Sachiko noticed Mokuba staring at hiim "What's that kid looking at? My dress? That has to be it what a pervert!!!" she thought glaring at him. The teacher, completley oblivious of what was happenning smiled "Now Sachiko have aseat next to....um....Mike and Mokuba over ther" she pointed to them.  
  
Sachiko noodded and walk towards the table completley avoiding looking at Mokuba she went by Mike. Mike smiled at her and reched out his hand "Hi Sachiko, I'm Mike."  
  
"Hi...."  
  
"And that's Mokuba"  
  
Sachiko and Mokuba stared each other for the longest time she abruptly sat down not before muttering pervert.  
  
"This is gonna be a long day" she thought and succumb to the horrible fate known as school.  
  
A/N- I'm done Yahhoooo ch 5 done n_n  
  
Chichiri- how you're whatchmacallit went? No da  
  
Y.V.- My whole body hurts from dancing until two in the morning but it was worth it.  
  
Chichiri- I wish I have a whathamacallit I want cake.......  
  
Y.V.*feels sorry* here you go *gives him cake*  
  
Chichiri- no da ^__________^ *strts eating ake*  
  
Y.v.- till then see ya R/R  
  
note -mike's name is pronounced (MEE-KAY) 


	6. shorty

Welcome to chapter six of THE BLOOD THAT BONDS US now for the disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer dude- I am the almighty disclaimer dude I say she does not own Yu-gi-oh!!!  
  
Y.V.- thank you great disclaimer dude and on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Ch 6 Shorty*  
  
/ / - yugi talking to yami  
  
\ \ - yami talking to yugi  
  
^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Sugoroku what will I make for dinner?" Mizuki ask. Sugoroku gave her a weird look "We'll order take out Mizuki."  
  
"But didn't we order pizza yesterday?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And the day before that Mexican?"  
  
"Yes, what are you saying Mizuki?"  
  
"Well, Sugoroku, since the first day, we've been eating nothing but take- out and fast food don't you ever cook?"  
  
"nope"  
  
Mizuki fell "Sugroku.....how long have you been eating fast food......?"  
  
"Eight years!!"  
  
"WWHHHAAAAAAT!!??" She marched towards Sugoroku very angry " YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT FOR EIGHT YEARS YOU'VE BEEN FEEDING MY SON HAMBURGERS, HOT- DOGS, AND JUNK FOOD ALL THIS TIME??!! NO WONDER HE'S SO SHORT YOU'VE BEEN DEPRIVING HIM OF HIS ESSENTIAL AMINO ACIDS, FIBER, AND PROTEIN!!!!"  
  
"You forgot breakfast and lunch" he replied in a low voice Mizuki glared at him dangerously than grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the shop. "Mizuki I have to look after the store" Mizuki growled in reply and turn the sign to close.  
  
"WE ARE going shopping for food!! and I will make you bleed from healthy food knowledge when I'm done at the end of the day with you mister!!!  
  
"HHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLP!!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Then we carry the six..."  
  
*RRRIIINNNGGGG*  
  
"Lunchtime!! Class dismiss!!"  
  
The class of fifth graders cheered and howl in joy and ran to the cafeteria. Sachiko sighed in relief "That was so boring I don't like fractions!!" she thought she sat at the swing set and scan her environment.  
  
"I'm so alone....I wish Yugi was here with me or maybe Yami then he could teach me how to play Duel monster's"  
  
"Hi Sachiko"  
  
She looked up and saw Mike and Mokuba standing in front of her  
  
"Hi Mike..........Mokuba...."  
  
"Why are you alone on the swingset?" he ask. Sachiko look at him "I don't know anyone here besides you and perv er Mokuba" she answered. "Mike she's boring lets leave her alone. I bet she doesn't even know what duel monsters are" Mokuba replied harshly.  
  
Sachi frown and stood up from the swing set "For your information I happen to know duel monster and I have my very own deck" she took it out as proof.  
  
"So what? I bet you don't know how to play, and even if you did you'd never stand a chance against me"  
  
Slowly anger filled Sachi up as Mokuba laughed at his boast. "But, that's what happens when you a great brother like Seto Kaiba to teach you everything!!"  
  
"Oh yeah!! I bet my big brother Yugi could beat you and your wimpo brother even with the weakest monsters of the game!!"  
  
"Nuh-uh My brother Seto can beat Yugi with his eyes close!!"  
  
"No he couldn't he lost to Yugi the first time he challenged him that was the biggest news in duel monsters history!!"  
  
"So?! He beat Yugi in a rematch!!"  
  
Sachi then smirked and a sly look came to her face " True, but tell me this Mokuba if your brother is so great then why is Yugi the king of games and not him??? Hmmm??"  
  
Mokuba was speechless Sachi got him there but his brothers reputation and honor was at stake and he was going to protect it in anyway possible.  
  
"O-Oh Yeah!! Well......Yugi's.......A SHORTY......my brother is way taller than him!!"  
  
"How dare you call him a shorty he's taller than you!!"  
  
Mokuba smiled he saw he getting to Sachiko and then he moved his lips to reply the most smart-ass remark a ten year old could think of.  
  
"I know that, but I'm just a kid I'll get taller when I'm older but your brother is Seto's age and look at him he's a--"  
  
"You say it and I'll kill you" Sachiko threatened she was now in an attack position waiting for the kill. Mokuba grinned grew wider.  
  
" Dwarf!!!"  
  
Something snap  
  
"YOU PERVERTED MONKEY I'LL KILL YOU!!!" she bellowed and knocked Mokuba on the ground. Mike stared in shock as Mokuba tried to wrestle off the psychotic Sachi.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
\ Aibou? Did you feel something just now? \  
  
/ Yeah Yami I felt this surge of energy from out of nowhere, what could it mean? /  
  
Yami was silent he wanted to know that urge of power came from. He put himself in a trance following the trail of energy that's when he saw the scene.  
  
"What in the name of Ra!!???" he exclaimed. HE sweatdropped at the sight below Sachi and Mokuba were grappling and trying to pin each other down.  
  
"YOU PERVERT ILL OBLITERATE YOU!!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!! I'M SETO'S BROTHER!"  
  
"SHUT-UP ALREADY!! YOUR BROTHER'S A NUMBSKULL!!"  
  
"IS NOT"  
  
"IS TOO"  
  
"IS NOT"  
  
"IS TOO!!!  
  
"IS NOT INFINITY!!"  
  
" IS TOO INFINITY PLUS TWO!!!!!"  
  
Mokuba screamed in frustration and push her off of him. Sachi got up with her fists clench she was ready to make a move when.  
  
\\ Sachiko!! What is the meaning of this!? \\  
  
She gulped // Yami? But, where are you?//  
  
\\ That isn't important right now!! Why are you fighting with Mokuba Kaiba?!! \\  
  
// Because he insulted Yugi!! He needs to pay for that //  
  
Yami took a quick glance through her mind and saw the events leading up to now. He frown but let out a sympathetic smile.  
  
\\ I could understand wanting to protect Yugi's honor but that was no reason to lunge at Mokuba \\  
  
// But-- //  
  
\\ No buts missy! Now you apologize to Mokuba right now or else I'll inform Yugi about this //  
  
// fine gee you sound exactly like my mother....//  
  
\\...........strange.....my voice isn't exactly feminine sounding......\\  
  
"Never mind Yami" she muttered. and look at Mokuba she tried not to laugh seeing how he was pretty beat-up already. She stood up Mokuba waited intently for he to make a move.  
  
"I'm sorry I lunged at you, calling you a perverted monkey, and saying your brothers a numskull" Sachiko goan she was going to hate herself in the morning.  
  
"Apology accepted"  
  
"Whaddya mean you have to apologize to for what you said" she retorted. Mike pinched Mokuba "You started this Mokuba now say your sorry" he whispered harshly.  
  
"I'm sorry for calling your brother a dwarf"  
  
"There!"  
  
"Good"  
  
Yami smiled "At least they came to some sort of truce.....I think" and woke from his trance.  
  
/ Yami what was it? /  
  
\ Er, just a cat and dog fighting \  
  
/ are you sure? I swear it felt like Sachi /  
  
\It wasn't aibou I checked on her she and Mokuba are......getting along very well \ (Insert sweatdrop here)  
  
/ That's so nice to hear ^_^ /  
  
\ uh.....yeah \  
  
to be continued  
  
*****************************************  
  
Y.V.- Ch. 6 is done !!! Thank you for all the reviews I'm so happy to bad my other story isn't faring so well....  
  
Chiciri- which is ??  
  
Y.V.- when Malik gets bored  
  
Chirchiri- great suzaku....  
  
Y.V.- yeah read that one to please and don't be afraid to send me your ideas and suggestion to WHEN MALIK GETS BORED plllllleeeeessseeee??/ anywise R/R  
  
See ya 


	7. go away

Welcome to another Chapter of the blood that bonds us a lot of people like Ch.6!! I guess because of the little fight Mokuba and Sachiko got into ^_^ now for the disclaimers.  
  
(Sachiko pops up)  
  
Sachiko- this kitsune does not own yugi-oh but she owns me, my mom, and Mike. Glad she didn't create the perverted brat known as Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba- you take that back I am not perverted!!  
  
Sachiko- what are you going to do about it  
  
Mokuba- *grins* I know *Kisses sachi*  
  
Y.V.- O_O I didn't expect that  
  
Sachiko- you...you...  
  
Mokuba- hope you like it  
  
Sachiko runs off crying  
  
Mokuba- Sachi come back it was just a kiss *Runs after her*  
  
Y.V.- Ah pre-teen angst nothing like it anyway on to the fic as for me I have to keep Sachi from killing Mokuba *runs off*  
  
*go away*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yugi faced his foe in the vast battlefield. His enemy at smirk him as he ready an attack. Yugi sense his ki level rising up he started concentrating on his power force.  
  
"prepare to die sorcerer and the spoils shall be mine"  
  
Yugi sneered at him "I will not fail Anzu you will not have her!"  
  
Yugi glowed a dark purple as he transformed into the Dark Magician.  
  
"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!"  
  
his enemy shrieked in pain and was destroyed  
  
"Yugi!!"  
  
He turned around and was embrace by Anzu. "You save me Yugi thank you!!!" Yugi blushed Anzu closed her eyes.  
  
Yugi gulped and cupped her cheek as he leaned in to meet his lips with hers.....  
  
"MR.MUTO!!!"  
  
Yugi woke with a jumped and look around he was still in class and a very pissed off teacher glaring at him.  
  
"Now that you're awake maybe you can answer the following questions!!!!!  
  
*RIIIIIINNNNNNNGG!!!!*  
  
'sorryforsleepinggottogothankyou!!!" Yugi replied and ran out of the classroom. His face was still hot from embarrassment he was glad that it was the last class of the day.  
  
"So Yug which was it this time"  
  
Yug turn around and saw Jou grinning at him he had the evil gleam in his eyes. Yugi sighed he was gonna start again.  
  
"Was it Celtic Guardian or Dark Magician"  
  
"Dark Magician...."  
  
"From the way you jumped in class I thought it was the Petite Angel dream" Jou grinned trying not to laugh.  
  
"You mean more like nightmare" Yugi thought he shivered as memories of him turning into a fat pink blob with wings and big eyes came flooding back.  
  
"Don't remind me"  
  
"Seriously" Jou leaned in more to Yugi his stupid grin covering his whole face "did ya kiss Anzu this time" he made smooching sounds.  
  
"shut up Jou !!"  
  
"So you did!!"  
  
"No I didn't the damn teacher woke me up before I had a chance ; I was so close too....."  
  
Jou let out a sympathetic smile. Yugi had like Anzu since they were little kids. The only reason he hadn't ask her was his stigma of being short and self-esteem.  
  
"Yugi, you have low self-esteem, you need to get rid of that"  
  
"Deja vu ; Sachi said the exact same thing when I dropped her off this morning. Though according to Yami she and Mokuba are getting long great"  
  
Yami sweatdrop his mind kept replaying the scene over and over "don't be so sure yugi" he muttered under his breath.  
  
Jou shivered "no offense Yugi but your sister freaks me out you know with stare; sure she has big eye s like you do but dang that stare...."  
  
"Sachiko is one of a kind if I say so but she's really great she thinks I'm cooler than Yami"  
  
Yugi stop and saw the scene in front of him Anzu was with a guy laughing she affectionately touched his shoulder the guy smiled back and kissed her on the forehead. Jou didn't have time to say anything to Yugi he ran off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Perv"  
  
"psycho"  
  
"perv"  
  
"Pyscho"  
  
"Perv"  
  
"psycho"  
  
"Perv"  
  
"Psycho infinity"  
  
"Perv infinity plus two"  
  
Mokuba scowled at her it was the second time she won the verbal battle after the fight they got into previously. The bell rang the children ran out to wait for their parents to pick them up.  
  
"You need a ride Sachiko?" Mike ask. Sachiko shook her head in reply "I'm waiting for my brother don't worry"  
  
The skies began to cover with gray clouds. Sachiko eyes went a little dark "It might rain..."she thought.  
  
"See you tomorrow Sachiko"  
  
"See ya"  
  
Mokuba stick his tongue at her before riding of into his car. She smirk "There's always tomorrow Mokuba" she thought evily. She saw Yugi walk towards her she felt a shiver.  
  
"Lets go" Yugi replied hastily his voice deep and angry.  
  
They started walking back to the shop. Yugi said nothing for the entire way  
  
"What's Wrong Yugi?"  
  
".................."  
  
"Yugi if you don't say anything I'll repeat the same question"  
  
".................."  
  
Sachiko frown "Fine you leave me no choice"  
  
She started to repeat what's wrong over and over it didn't work Sachiko was seriously annoyed and tugged on his arm  
  
"YUGI TALK TO ME!!"  
  
That was when she felt pain across her face the force sent her hard against the wall. Her head throbbed in pain she saw Yugi looking at her with angry eyes his hand up in the air.  
  
She felt the back of her skull that when she notice the liquid "Blood"  
  
"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING WHY CAN'T YOU GO AWAY!!" he yelled at her. He realized his error his eyes were wide in shock unable to read what happen right now.  
  
Sachi felt tears fall on her face. The first drop of rain fell to the cement followed by hundreds more.  
  
"Sachi I'm"  
  
She had a look of fear across her eyes "DON'T TOUCH ME!!" she yelled as quickly as she could she ran away from Yugi.  
  
'Sachi come back!!" he cried out "The School she has to be there that's the only place she knows" he thought The rain fell down harder beating against him.  
  
He saw the elementary playground. "Oh god Sachi please be here" he thought frantically. He screamed out her name but received no answer. That was when he noticed an object under the monkey bars his eyes widened in pure relief.  
  
"Sachi!!" He yelled out as he came closer to the monkeybars.  
  
"Oh god Sachi "I'm so sorry please-"  
  
He stop; it wasn't Sachi just a stuff doll.  
  
Sachi wasn't here  
  
to be continued ************************************************************************  
  
Y.V.- that was so sad.....  
  
Mokuba- I can't believe Yugi hurt Sachi how dare he put a finger on my er never mind.....  
  
Y.V.- Mokuba do you have a crusshy-wusshy on my Sachi??  
  
Mokuba-WHY WOULD I LIKE PSYCHO!!??  
  
Sachi- Thats miss Psycho to you punk  
  
Y.V.-anyways please R/R the sooner you do the sooner we see what happens. 


	8. my tears tell the story

Y.V.-welcome to the blood that bonds us I got alot of angry letters about Yuugi's behavior I'm sorry but Yuugi is human too you now we all have our bad days we can't always controll our actions I'm sure we all have slipped and said something we didn't mean to our siblings. But Yuugi will be nice cuz yu guys have no idea how hard it was for me to write that it took FIVE canss of cherry cola. I like to thank Truefan for the correct spelling of Yuugi's name so sorry to anger you and Dark Sun for lending me his Yami I just hope he picks him up soon.......  
  
(Honda & Yami sun pops out)  
  
Yami Sun- I resent that.  
  
Yami Sun &Honda- she does not own Yugi-oh only Yugi's hot mom and scary sister  
  
Sachiko-*kicks them in the shins*  
  
Yami Sun- Yowies you're evil....  
  
Honda- why you little brat....  
  
Sachiko-shut-up arrow head I might throw a horseshoe at you  
  
Sachiko- bring it on punk head!!  
  
Honda- don't tempt me...  
  
Yami Sun- this is getting interesting  
  
Sachi&Honda-STAY OUT OF THIS!!!  
  
Yami Sun- O_O gomen.....*Goes to a little corner*  
  
Y.V.- you know when I'm done with this story I might make a sequel.....maybe it could be Sachi/ Honda  
  
Honda- WHAT THE *BEEP*  
  
Sachi- THAT'S DISGUSTING!! *Blushing*  
  
Yami Sun-*notices Sachi blushing* HOW CUUUTE!!! YOU LIKE HIM!!! ^_________^  
  
Sachi&honda- *Punches him* SHUT-IT  
  
Yami Sun- -________-  
  
Y.V.- or Sachi/ Mokuba??  
  
Sachi- I'm not hearing this *Hummimg to her self*  
  
Honda- you're evil...  
  
Yami Sun- When is dark sun picking me up?  
  
Y.V.- of come on it probably take pace when she's in highschool you know age doesn't mater when your in love  
  
Sachiko-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Lunges at Y.V.* you perverted Monkey I'll kill you!!  
  
Y.V.- Ack!! My o/c is outta control help!!  
  
Yami Sun&Honda- on with the fic.........  
  
/ / - yugi talking to Yami  
  
\ \ - yami talking to yugi  
  
*my tears tell the story* ************************************************************************  
  
His mother was crying pleading the police to find her child. No one hasn't seen her I two hours.  
  
"What have I Done??" Yugi thought to himself he covered his face in shame "Why? Why did I have to take it out on her out of everybody"  
  
The rain beat down against the roof of the game shop showing no signs of ceasing soon.  
  
\ Yugi |  
  
/ I scew up this time Yami. I really did because of what I did Sachi is out there someone where lost, cold, frighten, she could have even met up with one of the streets gangs.../  
  
\ Yugi calm down you have to clear your mind pray that hasn't happen yet \  
  
/ Yami what if we can't find her then it's my fault! I'm the older brother I'm the one who has to protect her!! /  
  
Yugi couldn't stand the waiting he started this now he had to fix it without grabbing an umbrella he went outside in search of Sachi.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sachiko!!"  
  
"YO SACHI WHERE ARE YOU!!"  
  
"Did you guys find her yet?" Anzu ask. Jou and Honda shook their heads in reply. "Poor Yugi he must be in so much pain..."  
  
"That little brat why did she run away she had no reason to" Jou snap.  
  
"Yes she did"  
  
Jou turned around and saw Yugi soak from the rain tears filled his big eyes. "She ran away because I hit her for no reason it gives her every right to do it" he blurted out his voice caught in his throat.  
  
Anzu look at her friend with sad eyes "But why would you do such a thing Yugi" she ask.  
  
"............................"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The rain continued to beat down on everything in it's path Sachi didn't care the rain unlike others had always been there when something bad happen.  
  
"like the day of the massacre"  
  
her eyes darken she remember the day very well she wish she couldn't.  
  
"That day was when it rain also."  
  
"They say, when it rains, the angels are crying, they cried on the massacre but do they cry because what happen to me? Don't cry angels, don't waste your time, not on me" she thought sadly.  
  
She was lost in the giant city she couldn't find her way back even if she wanted too. She cough and tried to shake the water from her hair; the result was futile. She was cold and tired. She walk for what seem like hours until she found a grassy patch and laid on it. She couldn't stay awake " nap couldn't hurt me" she thought and fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kaiba hated rain it got in the way of everything trips, plans, business. It had been a long day for him he had to miss school for hours and hours of long tedious work and meetings.  
  
"I just want to get back home to Mokuba" he smiled his happy little brother could always bring up his day. That was when he say Yugi running in the rain frantically he told his driver to stop in front of him.  
  
"Yugi, what are you doing in this weather?"  
  
"Kaiba....have you seen a girl about as tall as my neck. She has red and black hair.....she my sister--please"  
  
"Kaiba saw the look in Yugi's face it was the exact won when he couldn't bring himself to win their rematch at duelist kingdom four months ago he pity for him. "I'm sorry Yugi I just came back from a meeting"  
  
"thanks anyway" he replied sadly and resumed his search. Kaiba called Mokuba on his cell  
  
"hello?'  
  
"kid it's me"  
  
"oh hey big brother!!"  
  
"Mokuba I might be a little late tonight"  
  
"Why" Mokuba cried out. Seto sighed "Mokuba, I have to help Yugi out with something.  
  
"Like what"  
  
"He's looking for someone"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"He was talking to fast but he said his sister"  
  
"Sachiko? What happened to her?"  
  
"I gotta go kid I'll explain everything later" he hang the phone up. Seto pulled down is window he saw someone lying on the grass. "Who is that?' his curiosity was gnawing at him he grabbed his umbrella and got out of the car.  
  
"Is that her?" he thought. Seto examined her and remember Yugi's description "it is" he felt her fore head" She burning up" he muttered Sachiko groan in pain she was so pale her cheeks were flushed.  
  
"I gotta get her to my house....where close there we have to stop this fever"  
  
He took off his trenchcoat and wrap it around her and carried her to his car.  
  
"Hang on kid" Seto thought. Sachi said nothing.  
  
to be continued.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Y.V._ I like it when Setos nice it's cute  
  
Kaiba- I only did it as a favor to Yugi  
  
Y.V.- don't be so cold  
  
Kaiba- I can be cold when I want to  
  
Y.V.- really.....*Stuffs big bag of sugar down his throat*  
  
Seto-O_O whaat the  
  
Y.V.- when you're high on sugar you can't help but be happy  
  
Seto- WWWWWHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I'm the yam man I will eat your yams kiddies bwahahahahaaha!!!!*Runs around*  
  
Y.V.- and I thought Yami was scarywhen he was in sugar high  
  
r/r see ya  
  
Yami Sun- Is anyone ever gonna pick me up?? 


	9. baka

Y.V.- Welcome to another Ch. of THE BLOOD THAT BONDS US everyone happy now I like to give a special thanks To KaTyA (did I spell that right?) for standing up for me thanks man I needed that!! Don't worry if you wait you it will come I'm sure Sachi and Mokuba will be friends. As for the disclaimers.  
  
(Yugi&Sachiko pop up)  
  
Yugi- She does not own Yugi-oh but she owns my mom, mike, and the cutest sister in the world !!  
  
Sachi- really Yugi??  
  
Yugi- yep  
  
Sachi- (hugs him) I love you onee-chan  
  
Yugi- I love you too (hugs back)  
  
Y.V.-(cries) That's.....so.......BEAUTIFUL *sniff sniff* on with the fic.  
  
Mokuba- man that's mushy % why can't she hug me like that?%  
  
/ Yuigi talking to Yami /  
  
\ yami talking to yugi \  
  
  
  
*Baka...*  
  
^*^*^*^^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Mokuba sighed and stared through the window the rain wasn't letting up. His mind replayed the conversation the two brothers had. "What happen to Sachiko?" he thought then shook his head.  
  
"Stop that!! Why should you care what happens to her? She's annoying and psychotic!!"  
  
*Ding-Dong*  
  
"Seto's here" He ran to the door with a big smile on his face he quickly open the door.  
  
"Seto--" Mokuba stop when he saw him carrying someone covered under his trenchcoat. Seto rushed in immediately and set her on the couch. "Mokuba bring some blankets and some of your dry clothes please." He commanded. Mokuba nodded and ran to his room.  
  
"here"  
  
"thanks"  
  
He took the trenchcoat off of her and called a maid.  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Can you take this girl to the bedroom down the hallway? And please change her to some dry clothes of Mokubas" he relied handing her Sachiko the maid nodded and went to the room followed by Seto holding the clothes and blankets.  
  
"What happen right now?" Mokuba thought,  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"C'mon Yuug lets go It's to dark to see now & the rain isn't letting up." Jou said. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"No...we have to keep looking"  
  
\ Yuugi you must conserve whatever strength you have it already to much of a risk for you running in this cold \  
  
/ But Sachiko.../  
  
\ Yuugi, how are you going to help Sachiko if you can't help yourself?! \  
  
Yuugi remain silent in defeat. Yami was right he couldn't help Sachiko if he caught cold "but she could be in even worse condition because of me..."  
  
Yuugi's page started vibrating (How he got a pager I don't know) he took it out and read the message his eyes widen in relief. "What is it Yuugi?"  
  
"It's from Grandpa and Kaasan, they know where Sachiko is...at Kaibas!!" He cried out he took off towards Kaibas mansion his friends behind him "Sachi please be O.K. don't let me lose you"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mokuba stared at the sleeping Sachiko in the guest bedroom he frown at her as he walked towards the bed.  
  
"You baka what were you thinking in that head of yours?"  
  
"......................................."  
  
"You can't answer me because what you did ? It's your own fault"  
  
"............................................................"  
  
"Idiot if you die from this........."  
  
Sachiko still didn't say anything to him Mokuba's frown deepened "You have no idea how lucky you are.....wake up so I can tell you off for your decision baka" he demanded. He started shaking her to wake up but she didn't stir.  
  
"Wake up, wake up, wake up...."  
  
"........................"  
  
"WAKE UP!!"  
  
He pulled her towards him by accident her body fell from the bed Mokuba reached to catch her but ended on the floor with Sachi laying on him. 'great..." he muttered he felt her chest rise up and down continuously she snuggled where the source of warmth was; which was of course him.  
  
"Otosan.....why??" she whispered. Mokub look at her "otosan?" she started shaking violently her arms made jerking movements. Mokuba felt fear instill in him s he saw Sachi face twist in pure horror tears strolled out.  
  
"Iie.....stay away....why.....WHY??"  
  
"SACHIKO!! WAKE UP!!" Mokuba hugged her tightly in an attempt to stop her from moving. Sachi's eyes went open her chest was rising rapidly her sight was blurry all she could see was shadows.  
  
"Sachiko..."  
  
"Mo..ku....ba.....?"  
  
He nodded in reply "Well what are you waiting for? Call me a perv already" he half joked. Sachiko embraced him back burying her face in his shirt letting the tears flow out. Mokuba felt a pang of guilt and started to comfort her.  
  
"Come on Sachiko lets get you back into bed"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Mokuba was surprised by this outburst "You...want to stay on the floor.....with me??"  
  
She nodded in reply. He felt his cheeks grow hot "okay, then, I'll stay with you, as long as you want"  
  
to be continued.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Y.V.- so much angst....I can't stand it I better make the next chapters happy!!! At least Mokuba and Sachi might get along now.  
  
Chichiri- You have to much stress no da  
  
Y.V.- I need to borrow one of your masks.  
  
Chichiri- Here you go *Hands it to her*  
  
Y.V.- *puts it on* ^___^ there that way I have to write happy ch!!  
  
Chichiri- well this is a drama fanfic  
  
Y.V.- ^_____^ No da you're right eh heh anyway read & review ppl's  
  
see ya!! 


	10. Our Promise

Welcome to yet another ch to the blood that bonds us you guys ask for it and now yer gonna get it and for the disclaimers.  
  
(Jou pops out)- do I have to do this....  
  
Y.V.- yes you do.....please????  
  
Jou- She does not own Yugi-oh but Mizuki and the scary brat  
  
Sachi- THAT'S IT!!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!!!  
  
Jou- eh heheheheh, silly girl I was second at duelist kingdom you don't have a chance  
  
Sachi- we'll see about that!!  
  
Jou & Sachi - DUEL!!!  
  
Y.V.- hmmmm I wonder how this is gonna turn out?? On with the fic!!  
  
  
  
/ yuugi talking to yami /  
  
\ yami talking to yuugi \  
  
  
  
* Our Promise *  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*  
  
"That fight was pretty pointless."  
  
Mokuba nodded in agreement Sachi snuggled to him closer he blush but let a stupid grin beam on his face "Does that mean we can start over and be friends?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Sachiko, why were you out in the rain?"  
  
"Yuugi and I got into a fight when he came to pick me up he was ignoring me but I kept bothering him so he hit me across the face but....I provoke it so it's my fault....."  
  
Mokuba stood up quickly anger filled his eyes his left hand clenched into a tight ball "How dare he! When I get my hands on him...."  
  
"Mokuba he didn't mean it!! He probably had a bad day at school!!" She defended. Mokuba looked at her. Her big eyes brimming with remorse " He has his reasons and I don't want to mad at him I just want him to forgive me. Despite the short time living with him I love Yuugi....with all my soul."  
  
"I love you too Sachi"  
  
Sachi turned her head towards the doorway. "YUUGI!!" she exclaimed. Yugi look at her he was wet, cold, tired, but he didn't care. Water dropped from his hair he started walking towards Sachi silence was in the room no one spoke the two stared at each.  
  
"Sachi.....I'm....I'm....I'm...."  
  
"Yuugi"  
  
Yuugi found himself on the floor Sachi cling on to him he heard her sniffling she embrace him harder "Yuugi I'm sorry....I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Sachi....I'm the one who should apologize...I shouldn't have gotten angry at you...you never did anything except try to help me please...forgive me." Tears fell from his face his arms circle around her he pushed Sachi towards him.  
  
"I'm just glad I found you I never want anything like this to happen again"  
  
"m-me too"  
  
Mizuki's heart flew when she saw Yuugi and Sachiko hug each other she dreamt about it "I didn't want like this but it's good enough" she thought warmly.  
  
"Sachi I'll never something like this to you ever again" he stroke her hair he didn't want to let go not now but he felt so tired his eyelids became heavy the world turn black.  
  
"YUUGI!!!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^**^*^*^*^*  
  
Yugi felt bad he couldn't get out of his bed he saw his mother come in "Yuugi....are you awake?"  
  
"Hai...." followed by a cough. His mother felt his forehead "Your fever hasn't came down yet...stay in bed like Sachiko" Yogi nodded.  
  
"Get some sleep son" She left the room. Yuugi groaned in reply  
  
/ Guess that's what happens when I run in the rain huh Yami /  
  
\ Aibou you need to get some rest you shouldn't talk right now get sleep \  
  
/ I can't /  
  
"Yuugi, can I lie by you?"  
  
"Sachi, you shouldn't be out of bed" he argued but motion her to get in the bed.  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
Yuugi hugged her sister he felt her breathing against him "Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Let's make promise"  
  
Yugi nodded "I promise to you Sachi, that I'll always protect you no matter what"  
  
"Me too!!"  
  
Yugi laughed and snuggled against his sister "That doesn't make sense Sachi I'm your older brother I have to protect you."  
  
"That's the reason how about this this we'll protect each other no matter what!!"  
  
"Pinky promised" Yuugi held up his pinky to her Sachi nodded and their pinkies intertwine "Promise!!"  
  
The rain still beaded down against the window making rhythmic noises but Yuugi and Sachiko couldn't hear they were fast asleep.  
  
to be continued  
  
^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Y.V.- so cute before you ppl start flaming me this isn't incest !! It's a fraternal love between siblings so get ya minds out of the gutters  
  
Mizuki- I'm so proud of my children!!  
  
read and review people.  
  
Jou- Baby dragon attack mode and I'll add my time wizard!!  
  
Sachiko- Hibikime defense mode  
  
Jou- bwhahahahaha your no match for the great Jounouchi! Time roulette go!!  
  
Sachiko- not so fast I activate my trap BLACK HOLE destroying all monsters on the field  
  
Jou- WHAAAA!! NOOOOOOO MY TIME WIZARD, AX-RAIDER, FLAMING SWORDSMEN ALL BEEN DESTROYED!!!  
  
Sachiko- Which brings your lifepoints down to zero my monsters get destroyed as well but I didn't lose life points because I had all my monsters in defense mode so I win!!  
  
Jou- how did she learn that.  
  
Sachi- MY BIG BROTHER THAT'S WHO THE COOLEST BIG BROTHER IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD  
  
Yami- HEY WHAT BOUT ME?!?!  
  
Sachi- Oh you too Yami.....  
  
Yugi- ^__^  
  
Yami- -___- yeah right....  
  
see ya!!1 


	11. Perfect plan Pt1

Hi and welcome to anothe ch. of the blood tht bonds us to be truthful I was about to end it at ch. 10 but you people convince me to stick with it so this couldn't have happen with all your support ^__^ but I'm sort ofin a rut if you guys have any idead about what happens next I like to hear via email or review!!  
  
I wish I own Yugi-oh but I don't if I did Ryou wouldn't dissapear later on in the series  
  
*Ch.11perfect plan Pt.1*  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^  
  
"Have you ever wish for something with all your heart?" "The getle breeze blows through your hair as you see the sky above?" "Is there something you wish for..." "let my love guide you...let me be here with you"  
  
"forever"  
  
The rain came down against the shop all was silent a little boy at the age of six his gandpa besides him clenched his hand. The woman in front of him look at him with tears the rain didn't stop the child stretched his free hand towards her begging not to leave. She didn't answer as she turned around disapearing in the raain  
  
"Mother........"  
  
Yugi opened is eyes staring at the ceiling completley dazed trying to recollect his dream. "I remeber now....after all these years I remember...."  
  
"Yuugi" his mother called out. She opeened the door and entered his room Yuugi turned around his mother put her han onhis forehead.  
  
"That's good your fever came down"  
  
"How long was I out??"  
  
"For two days at the most Sachi got better and is atteding school now but you should get more rest" she explained. "Kaasan..."  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
"I remember wht happen. t was raining and you left me with Grandpaa. Why did you lave me with him? I could've come with you...." Yuugi stop when he saw the hurt look on hismothers face. "I'm sorry if I brought it up mother"  
  
"It's all right you have a right to know, after all I was never there when you needed me th most..."  
  
"Don't say that!! You're here right now that's what matters"  
  
His mother hug him gently Yuugi felt her heart beat in a rythmic pace. "My little boy how much I made you suffer...." Yuugi felt her shiver from tears rolling out "But I'm here now I'll never leave you ever again"  
  
"Kaasan......."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^**^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"NO WAY?? YOUR OWN AMUSEMENT PARK?!"  
  
Mokuba nodded pompously "Yep it's called Kaiba land I pretty much run it!!" Sachiko stared at him in dumbfoundness. "But your only ten!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So are you!! Besides Seto has so much work to do I have to watch it most of the time" Mokuba replied. Sachiko started daydreaming "Wow.....your own amusement park....."  
  
"You wanna go??"  
  
Sachikos dream bubble popped as she was into reality "Go??" Mokuba grinned at her "why not it has everything rides, shows, and we even have the duel stadiums set up!!"  
  
"I love.....oh....nevermind I have to take care of Yuugi, he's still sick he wouldn't be.....if it weren't for me......"  
  
Mokuba sighed in defeat "ok maybe next time." He noticed her eyes became distant everything around here became oblivious. "Sachiko?? Earth to Sachi come in Sachiko Muto" Mokuba frown and waved his hand in front of her she didn't respond.  
  
"Hey psycho wake up!!"  
  
" I AM NOT A PSYCHO PERV"  
  
"HEY I'M NOT A PERV PSYCHO!!"  
  
"PERV!!"  
  
"PSYCHO!!"  
  
"PERV!!"  
  
"PSYCHO!!"  
  
"PERV!!  
  
"PSYCHO INFINITY PLUS TWO!! HA I STOLE YOUR COMEBCK!!! BWHAHAHAHA!!" That was when Mokuba notice the whole class staring at him and he was talking o himself.  
  
".......................;........."  
  
"How dare he steal my comeback" Sachiko uttered. That was when se notice A lone figure stting on the swings.  
  
^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ryou Bakura look at the ground sadly a bruise on his left eye and swollen lip it still hurted from this morning when the bullies conered him. He gently went back and forth on the swingset trying to ignore his Yami's threats. "I wish I could die" he thought. He was a good person why did his father have to give him this accursed thing?  
  
"Your Ryou right?"  
  
Ryou look up and saw Sachiko in front of him. He shivered without warning his first meeting with Yugi's sister chilled him to the bones. "Hello Sachiko aren't you suppose to be in class right now?" Sachikogave him a sly look "Aren't you??"  
  
"Tou`che"  
  
Sachi sighed and sat by the swing next to him "Who hurt you was it him??" She ask.  
  
"Who are you talking abouut?"  
  
"Ryou don't lie to me I saw in your eyes when Yuugi introduce you to me but was it??" Ryou shook his head "no some thugs cornered me at shcool nd well...now I'm here. My Yami hasn't done anything...at lest....not yet....." he explained.  
  
"Your planning to kill yourself aren't you?" Ryou look at her. Sachis hair covered her face she was looking at the ground her hands grip the chains of the swingset tightly. Ryou said nothing.  
  
"It won't make things any better you know...it never does.....Ryou, some people don't even have a choice to live so there slaughtered like cattle after they've been used there thrown away is that how.....you want to be remebered....to come all the way to this point just to give up it's worse then having someone kill you; at least the person still wants to live....."  
  
Ryou gave her a worried glance "Sachiko, your much to young to talk like this stop it" he scolded. "Why should I? If you think throwing away your life is that easy why should I give a damn about what I say or do?"  
  
"That's enough!! What would your father say about this?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY DAD!!!" she shouted at him. Shegitted her teeth. She stared at the ground her eyes hardened "how do you even know.......i have a father?!"  
  
Ryou realized he hit afragile spot "Sachiko I'm sorry.... I.....jsust can't take it anymore....all this garbage.......i juist want to end it all........I can't...." he buried his fce face in his hand his shoulders shiver. He felt a her touch his shoulder softly.  
  
"You....have to fight back!!"  
  
"But I can't"  
  
Sachi stoped she saw Ryou sink further into depression "Then.....then.....I'll....I'll.....I'll kick his butt for you!!! Then....you....you....can come live With Yuugi and mom and grandpa and me!! You;ll be part of the family!!" she proclaimed.  
  
Ryou look at her; Sachi's eyes were filled with determination she stared back her right hand curled into a fist " just watch Ryou I'll protect you like I promised to protect Yuugi even with my last breath!!'  
  
"But...."  
  
"No buts about it if I watch out for my mom for the last eight years then I can protect you too"  
  
Ryou smiled amused "Yo're a foolish but brave girl Sachiko....but you shouldn't put yourself in unnecessary danger but thank you anyways"  
  
"Don't mention it but call me Sachi please" she replied and grabbed his hands "Repeat after me!! Huah!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Huah??" he whispered.  
  
"Not like that!! Shout it out HUAH!!"  
  
"HUAH!!!!!" he shouted he stood up from the swings. Sachi grinned and started raisng her arm up and down repeating huah over and over again. Ryou followed her lead shout his lungs out. Some bystanders gave them starnge looks.  
  
"they're wierd.."  
  
"siblings I'll never get them...."  
  
"Do youfeelbetter now?"  
  
Ryou smiled "much better,I'm envious of Yuugi that he has asister to watch his back; I'm n only child...."  
  
"welli have to go backto class know bye Ryou and remember HUAH!!"  
  
Ryou waved good-bye to her "Such a cute girl" he thought.  
  
"Cute indeed Ryou"  
  
"Bakura!!"  
  
The dark Yami materialized besides him and grabbed his neck "Yuugi Muto is in aweakened statenow is the perfect time to take his Millenium puzzle and you're going to lead me to himunless you want to go back to the shadowrealm!!"  
  
"But I don't know where he lives"  
  
Yami's face darkened as he raised he free hand to hit Ryou then a smirk formed on his face "you don't but little Sachi does......"  
  
"Leave her out of this she's only a child!!"  
  
Bakura socked him "Don't talk back to me weakling" nother blow impacted on his stomch. Ryou disapead inside the ring Bakura smiled. Thhis time he will get Yuugi's puzzle thishe will succeed  
  
end of pt 1  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^**^****^^****^^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^***^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^**^  
  
Y.V.- what will happen stupid Bakura stop hurting Ryou!!  
  
Bakura- then perhaps I should hurt you instead  
  
Yv- bring it on I have AUUTHORESS POWER!! *echoes*  
  
Bakura- *backing away* I dthink not..... 


	12. Perfect plan Pt2

Y.V.- welcome to CH. 12!!! of the blood that bonds us oh and I would like to thank KaTyA fer helping me with ideas and the anti-writers block pen AAARRRRRRIIIIIIIIIGGGGGAAAAATTTTTOOOOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!  
  
and for the disclaimers  
  
Disclaimer Dude- IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y.V.- darn it why can't you leave my disclaimers be you already caused enuff trouble with my other Yugi-Oh fanfiction leave this one alone  
  
DISCLAIMER DUDE_ NEVER PUNY KITSUNE WHO DOES NOT OWN YUGI-OH BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Y.V.-*changes into her kitsune form and uses her fox fire on him*  
  
DISCLAIMER DUDE- AAAAHHHHHH IT'S HOT!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Y.V.- ^___^ that'll make him think twice before messing with THIS fic anyways on to the show  
  
but the lyrics are mine there kinda corny though........  
  
Ryou talking to Sachi  
  
/ Yuugi talking to Yami /  
  
\ Yami talking to Yuuugi \  
  
Ryou talking to Bakura   
  
Bakura talking to Ryou   
  
note- this may be pg-13 for violence and Bakura being evil and a wee bit of blood read at your own risk you've been warn  
  
  
  
*Perfect plan Pt.2 *  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~  
  
I'm layimg on the ground The rains beating on me....  
  
I have no hope.....it's breaking me down!!  
  
until you came you gave me your hand  
  
Your lovely eyes gaze at me I rise above from the puddle of pity  
  
I stand on my feet believing I can  
  
your by myside!! I have nothing to fear!!  
  
the suns coming out!!!  
  
~*~  
  
*it's so corny !! This is the ending song to my original Anime/ manga Living with Uwatari. this song is dedicated to Ryou ^_^ but you might see this song in other fanfics of mine*  
  
****************  
  
Bakura smirked as he took over Ryou he felt his hikari trying to fight back with futile results.  
  
You can't do nothing weakling   
  
Don't Bakura she's just a child   
  
Quiet weakling unless you want to suffer more than ever!!   
  
Bakura felt Ryou obey and went inside the soul room of the Millenium ring. "This time the millenium puzzle will be mine."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What do you mean how much you made me suffer mother" Yuugi ask puzzled. Mizuki nodded .  
  
"How I left you that day just like that....I never called or write you after all those years I missed you growing up all the important things that a mother should be for her child......I'm so sorry Yuugi....I'm so sorry!!" she started crying the teardrops drop from her face.  
  
"But I had to Yuugi I had no choice....If I brought you with me....you....you...."  
  
"Don't cry mother, I'm here now there's no reason you're here now" Yuugi replied. Yuugi hugged his mother in assurance.  
  
"What about......Dad??"  
  
Mizuki look up to her son and smiled warmly "You look....so much like Edin...."  
  
"Edin???"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Class Dismiss have a nice weekend"  
  
The kids howled in joy and ran out of the classroom door leaving the teacher with a big mess to clean for the whole weekend.  
  
"Sachi wanna ride?" Mokuba ask opening the car. Sachi was about to say something until she notice Ryou behind some bushes waving at her. "Sorry Mokuba....but I feel like walking tody but have a good weekend" she answer. Mokuba nodded and went in the car.  
  
Sachi ran where Ryou was "Ryou? Why are you still here??"  
  
Bakura smiled to himself "The child doesn't even notice anything" he thought he cleared his throat and made his eyes big. He hated impersonating Ryou it made him want to retch; but if you wanted to have a job done you had to do it yourself.  
  
"Waiting for you of course" he replied and patted her on the head. Sachi smiled "Ok you can visit Yuugi it'll probably make him feel better"  
  
Bakura smile "Lets go"  
  
Sachi it's not me Run!!!  
  
Sachi frozed "Ryou?" she thought and tuned around 'What's wrong Sachi lets see yuugi." Sachi step back not taking her eyes of of Ryou and look stright into his eyes.  
  
"Y-Your not Ryou!! What did you do to him!??"  
  
"Sachi...what're you talking about??" Bakura replied reaching for her arm.  
  
"I know who you are.....Bakura!!!" she yelled. Bakura stopped "I guess you saw through my charade little one but never less you will help me get Yuugi's puzzle!!" he shouted and lunged towrds her.  
  
"NO!!" she screamed. She ran as fast as she could away from Ryou's Dark Yami. Bakura grinned "Good I like when they put up a fight" he said to himself and followed her.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami was worried he couldn't shake the feeling away. He walked around his soulroom but the feeling was still there.  
  
"Somethings going to happen I wish I knew what it was...."  
  
that's when he herad Sachi down stairs yelling  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sachi burst through the door "MOM GRANDPA!! WE NEED TO GET YUUGI OUTTA HERE!!" she cried out, that's when she felt someone yank her hair hard. She screamed in pain as she felt someone constrict her.  
  
"That's a good girl I knew you'd help me your so nice aren't you little Sachi' Bakura taunted with a smiled on his face.  
  
"SACHIKO!!"  
  
"MAMAA STAY BACK!!"  
  
Mizuki gasp in surprise when she saw Bakura hold her from getting free. Anger spread throughout her body. "If you want your child unharmed you will give me the Millenium item" Bakura threatened.  
  
*SLASH*  
  
Pain swelled on Bakuras left arm as he saw blood from the newly made cut. Mizuki glared at him holding small knives "NEVER mess with a mothers offspring" she snarled she ready another knife to be thrown at him.  
  
Bakur smirked at her "So theres more to you than pleases the eye"  
  
The Millenium ring glowed and Mizuki was thrown against the wall and fell unconciuos. Yuugi saw what was happenning and came running down the stairs "MOTHER SACHIKO!!" he cried out.  
  
"YUUGI STAY BACK" Sachi cried out. The ring began to glow again black started to surround Bakura "If you want your nee-san back prepare to meet me at the shadow realm" Bakura uttered. Sachi's reached her hand towards Yuugi.  
  
"Yuugi help me--"  
  
Bakura laughed as he and Sachiko dissapeared into the Shadow realm.  
  
"Oh no Sachiko" Yuugi cried out.  
  
Yami snarled in fury "Bakura You will pay dearly"  
  
to be continue  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
another cliffie I'm so evil what will happen???  
  
see ya!! 


	13. Perfect plan Pt3

Welcome to chappie 13 of The Blood That Bonds Us!!! Ys I know I'm evil with all the cliffies n all but it got your attention didn't it. For the disclaimers.  
  
(Y.V.'s dog, Kim comes out)  
  
Kim- Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff  
  
Y.V.- um........I think my dog said I do not own Yugi-oh....and if I did I wouldn't be such a cheapskate...buying you dry dog food.....HEY!!!!!  
  
Kim- Ruff?? (Translation- what??)  
  
Y.V.-..................*growls* on with the fic (giving her dog a death glare)  
  
/ Yuugi tlking to Yami /  
  
\ Yami talking to Yuugi \  
  
*Perfect plan pt.3*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Yuugi help me...." Sachi cried out as she was taken by Baakura to the Shadow Realm. "SACHIKO!!" he cried out . Started running upstairs. He found the millennium puzzle n his table and grabbed it.  
  
/ Yami YAMI!! /  
  
\ Aibou what happen I felt something and \  
  
/ we need to go to the shadow realm now!! /  
  
Yami look at Yuugi bewildered \ why do you want to go there of all places?! \  
  
/ Bakura's taken Sachi there I need to go after them /  
  
\ But Yuugi your body can barely handle the effects of the shadow realm how are going to manage in your state of health?! \  
  
/ But we have to get her back I have to our promise...I have to keep it!!"  
  
\ ................ \  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Sachi stirred from her sleep and woke up with a gasp she suddenly felt so tired even breathing was putting a strain on her.  
  
"Where....am....I?...."  
  
"You're in the Shadow realm" Bakura answered and revealed himself from the shadows. Sachi tried to move but the strain; it hurtled her too much. Bakura smiled while he walked towards her.  
  
"You should conserve your strength. Your body can't take the effects of the shadow realm can it??"  
  
Sachi gasp for air in reply not taking her eyes off of Bakura. He smirk and kneeled in front of her "Soon your brother will come, and I will claim what is rightfully mine....one way....or another."  
  
"He's going to kill him" she thought frantically. She tried to get up but the weight of gravity made her fall. Bakura grinned and caught her he laid her head on his lap "Didn't I warn you little one I'm trying to help you since you helped me" he purred. Sachi frowned at him with contempt.  
  
Bakura chuckled at the girl who stared defiantly "What little one? Planning to fight me??" he mocked. She nodded in reply "To....my.....last....breathe.....I......promise......Ryou........" Bakura stroke her hair "such a strong-willed girl you are, such a pity you won't last long...." he kissed her on the forehead Sachi had a look of pure disgust.  
  
"Sachi!!"  
  
Bakura looked up "Looks like oneechan is here lets see him"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Yami look around the shadow realm waiting for Bakura anger filled him Ryou's yami had messed with his hikari's loved ones he was going to make him pay.  
  
"Thank god I convince Yuugi to stay home" he thought  
  
"Hello pharaoh you've came after all"  
  
"Soul-stealer...."  
  
Bakura chuckled to himself and stared at Yami. Sachi appeared besides him knock out. Yami's eyes widened in fear "Is she..."  
  
"Don't worry pharaoh, she's still very much alive, but......I wonder......for how long?"  
  
Yami gritted his teeth "release her tomb robber she has nothing to do with this!!"  
  
"I'll consider it, if you win this match" he replied. "I accept" Yami exclaimed he slammed his dueling deck down.  
  
"DUEL!!!!"  
  
Bakua grinned "What a fool he'll never stand a chance. I have the Millennium eye which can pear through his mind" he thought.  
  
Bakura " I laid a card face down along with the man-eater bug" he look at Yami "So you're going to lay down the Celtic Guardian are you"  
  
Yami stared in shocked "How--" Bakura laughed 'Yami, remember what happen to Pegasus? Do want to know why?"  
  
"..................."  
  
"I ripped it out simple as that! But I have bigger ambitions like your millennium puzzle Yami one way or another"  
  
"So you'd kidnap an innocent child into this forsaken realm!? You are a coward Bakura Sachiko doesn't deserve to be here!! Return her now!!"  
  
"You may have had power back in Egypt Pharaoh but not here besides, I taken a liking perhaps she can be my new host...."  
  
Yami slammed the Celtic guardian in attack mode 'CELTIC GUARDIAN ATTACK." The elven swordsmen materialized and lunged towards the face down card. Bakura smile and turned it over "Man-eater bug"  
  
"Nani!?!"  
  
In the blink of an eye the Celtic guardian was destroy Yami points went down to 1,800. "Now, Now, Yami your letting your emotions getting to you" he put another card faced down "another move like that you may lose the battle"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"The millennium eye I feel it"  
  
Shadii stopped focusing on the blast of energy he search for the culprit for months why did it appeared now?  
  
Shadi disappeared and materialized in the shadow realm "It's been long time since I came here"  
  
"The pharaoh!! And the Tomb robber!?!" he exclaimed he saw yami's monster get destroyed again his points were 1300.  
  
He felt the surge of energy once again "He has the Millennium eye!!" he stared at Bakura and noticed Sachiko "I feel she has a connection with the innocent one......she's in danger......"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Sachiko saw another monster get destroyed Yami was losing his calm Bakura just smiled "Pharaoh what's wrong today...you can't seem to concentrate"  
  
Sachiko notice the eye shining again "That...thing it's helping him...I have to get it away" she thought. The strain made her flinch in pain. She force d her self to get up with a burst of energy she grabbed the Millennium eye from him.  
  
"SACHIKO!!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU"  
  
A bright light appeared blinding them all. "That light....where's it coming from!?" Bakura shouted he covered his eyes.  
  
"You will not escape me tomb robber"  
  
"S-Shadi" Yami exclaimed. The light pierce brighter Yami couldn't see "Sachiko! Are you ther? SACHIKO!!" He suddenly heard Bakura scream everything was engulf in light.  
  
Yami woke with a start "what happen...? Sachiko?"  
  
"Yami..."  
  
Yami turned around and Ryou rubbing his head in pain "Yami, what happened? I remember you were dueling Bakura then a bright light..." He examined his surrounding "Where are we?"  
  
"Sachiko" Yami exclaimed and ran to her. "She's still unconscious.." he started shaking her but she wouldn't stir "What's happen to her?"  
  
"It seems she is lost in the deep recess of her mind"  
  
"Shadi" Yami called out. Shadi materialized in front of them holding the Millennium eye and ring. He said nothing and walked towards Yami and kneeled in front of Sachiko. "I was right she is fighting with suppress memories"  
  
"How"  
  
"It must have happen when she was holding the millennium item and the magic of my own intertwine in my attempt to get it back from the tomb-robber"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's fighting lost....in her own darkest memories and I sense something else....." he grabbed his millennium item and pointed it on her fore head their surroundings begin to warp and they fling into her mind.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"Yuugi?? What're are you doing here" Yami exclaimed. Yuugi shrug his shoulders in reply "I don't know I was worry sick about Sachiko the next thing I'm here...."  
  
"Were in here mind"  
  
Shadi look around "It's so strange when I entered your Hikari's mind it was so happy filled with children's toys but here.....nothing" he whispered. Yuugi shivered "it scares me..."  
  
"Look"  
  
Ryou pointed to the music box on the floor "It's so beautiful, so cheerful like Sachi" he spoke to himself Yuugi nodded in agreement "sounds like my little sister" the music box open and started paying a melody it echoed throughout the room in the middle was the drama masks the mask of happiness was broken in half.  
  
"Such a sad song...."  
  
"You know what it means Ryou?"  
  
"My tears they fall never-ending, my sadness consumes me. In everlasting darkness forever I shall fall..."  
  
to be continued ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
This is a pretty strange ch sorry it couldn't be better oh god I made Sachi like a Mary-sue in this nooooooooooo!!!!! anyway r/r  
  
see ya!! 


	14. In the deep recess of the mind

Welcome to another chappie I don't feel like talking and for the disclaimers......but I writing this chapter so I can sort of explain Sachiko's and Mizuki's pasts  
  
(Pegasus pops up)  
  
Y.V.- O_____O what the hell YOU'RE doing here??  
  
Pegasus- I need a job ever since that Bakura jerk took out my eye  
  
Y.V.- oh....I guess you can do it but no drinking wine or trying to take over the world and not to mention trying to take my soul  
  
Pegasus- okay poky She does not own Yugi-oh if she did I would be the main character right???  
  
Y.V.- eh.....NO!!!!  
  
Pegasus- -______-  
  
This ch is rated PG-13 for violence and blood  
  
*In the deep recess of the mind*  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The melody stopped as Ryou closed the box and handed it to Yuugi. Yuugi stared at it "Sachi...is there something you fear?......So much your trapped with it??"  
  
"What we see now is only transcended eventually we see our fears face to face...."  
  
"Sachi" Yuugi cried out. Sachiko appeared before them Yuugi smiled in relief and ran to embrace her, except he went through her. "Sachi?" Yami gasp as another Sachiko appeared followed by more.  
  
"There's hundred of them!!"  
  
They all look at Yuugi and co. with hard stares "What do you want?" they all ask in unison. Yuugi shivered "Sachi stop you're scaring us" the Sachiko's let out a sly smiled and started giggling.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
"You don't belong here strangers"  
  
"This must be one of her mental defenses" Shadi explained. Yuugi went to one of the Sachikos "Sachi, were not strangers, were your friends and I'm your brother"  
  
The Sachi's continued to giggle and all look towards Yuugi "Friend, sister, brother, how do you know they all exist? That they are not lies? Could you really believe a woman and child appear in your life claiming to be your blood? After all you really didn't think I was your sister now did you?"  
  
"Stop it!! Sachi your not making sense!!"  
  
"The mind can never make sense it's a way to salvage the heart...." The Sachiko's began to disappeared followed by a light.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"Aibou wake up, wake up Yuugi"  
  
Yuugi opened his eyes the light breeze flew through his black and red hair. "Where are we?."  
  
"Umi....." Ryou replied.  
  
"The ocean? How did we get here?" Shadi stepped up the water hit his feet "This is another illusion form by her mind. The ocean hides many things under it's beauty very much like the mind. It's quite suitable actually for a very troubled soul."  
  
The water glistened the suns reflection as the calm tranquil waves hit the shore. The waters then begin to show an image and showed a little girl at the age of four clenching a doll followed by an older woman.  
  
"okaa-san?" Yuggi whispered. The little girl turned around "Mama look what I made!! It's Yuugi!!"  
  
"What an adorable doll Sachiko" Mizuki replied and hugged Sachi. Sachi look up at her "When can we see him? I want to see my onee-chan!"  
  
"We can't Sachi...."  
  
The little girl sighed sadly and clenched the doll tightly " Yuugi-chan will protect me like a big brother should......" she replied. The image disappeared replaced by another one, this time a man "Who's that?"  
  
The ocean showed a tall man with blond hair, wild bangs covered his front . He opened his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Yugi, he has--"  
  
"My eyes!!"  
  
The image disappeared again the ocean begin to furrow as giant waves collided with each other. It started raining as the ocean was replaced by concrete a street.  
  
"Otosan where are you Otosan!!"  
  
They all turned around hey saw Sachiko running she went through them "Sachi!! Come back" Yugi cried and followed her he stop.  
  
"What...is...this...!!"  
  
Ryou gasp and clasp his mouth. The image was horrifying people were strewn across the concrete blood puddle out of them. They saw Sachi standing there petrified at the sight "Otosan what are you doing? Stop!!!"  
  
"That man...is Sachi's father?"  
  
Another body fell and he turned around in surprise "Sachiko?" he held a machine-gun by his side some blood was on his face. Sachi step back in fear "Hey Sachiko why did you run away" A boy shouted.. Sachiko turned around "Leo STAY BACK!!"  
  
He stopped as a bullet went through his body.  
  
"LLEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Yuugi's eyes went blank the small boy fell to the ground his eyes went glassy as he landed with a thud. She ran to him, shaking him to wake up. Blood covered her hands she stared at it not blinking.  
  
"Iie.....IIEEE!!!" she screamed. The rain fell down . The man walked towards them "Sachi..."  
  
"Why....why....this is your fault....." she turned around "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!! YOU MONSTER!!" she yelled at him "These people you killed them why?"  
  
The man reached for her but Sachi slapped it away "STAY AWAY!!" she screamed and broke down crying. The man turned his face away "As you wish" he replied and started walking away from the massacre.  
  
Yuugi fell to his knees" How...how can someone" his mind couldn't process it his father no he refused to believe it that couldn't be the one who gave him life. The rain stopped and everyone found themselves inside the ocean. "I can breathe"  
  
"Blood....so much blood.....blood....so much blood..."  
  
"SACHI!!"  
  
Yuugi cried out Sachi was crawled in a ball her eyes were distant and was repeating the same phrase over and over. Yuugi swam towards her "Sachi..."  
  
"Blood....so much blood...."  
  
Yuugi tried grabbing her but his hands went through Sachi didn't notice she continued repeating the phrase. Yuugi felt he was going to cry how could his sister saw all these horrible things she was just child; she wasn't suppose to lose her innocence"  
  
"Sachi look at me please Sachi..."  
  
"Blood...so much blood...."  
  
Yuugi tried grabbing her but his hands kept going through he frantically waved them in and out of her body. "I can't get through to her I can't...Sachi can't you hear me? ANSWER ME"  
  
Sachi look up and saw Yuugi tears dropped down his face "....ayube....." she whispered and touched the side of his face a bright flash came and they found themselves back at the game shop.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Um I think I'm on a off day or a wierd mood when I wrote this um anyway r/r 


	15. explanation

Welcome to another chappie sorry for the angst but it might continue like this a wee bit more and for the disclaimers...  
  
I don't own Yugi-oh  
  
*Explanation*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yuugi look around the game shop "We're back...but how?" then he felt someone's arms go around both him and Sachiko. "I was so worried what happen...are you all right??" Mizuki cried asking question after question then she look up.  
  
"This can't be Yuugi...there's two of you and Ryou"  
  
Yammi shifted nervously as Yuugi's mother stared at him. "Well you see" Yami begin.  
  
"Mom this is Yami this is Yuugi's aibou" Sachi interrupted. Shadi stepped in "Perhaps I should explain..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I see....that's how it happen??"  
  
"Yes mom we were going to tell you but...we didn't know how you were going to take it..." Mizuki dranked her coffee down and Stared at Yami. Yami gulped.  
  
"Thank you for looking out for Yuugi Yami"  
  
Yami look down "No need it's my duty as his aibou...no...as his friend" he replied. Shadi turned around "It's time for me to go"  
  
"Leaving??"  
  
Shadi nodded "I must returned the Millennium eye in it's rightful place unfortunately I cannot do the Same for you Ryou...you are destined to have that ring"  
  
Ryou nodded sadly " I understand...." he turned around towards Mizuki and Sugoroku "I apologize for the inconvenience I have made for this you have my deepest apologies."  
  
Shadi disappeared from the room Mizuki fell out of her chair surprise to see that "Did he....?"  
  
"It's better not to ask"  
  
"Excuse me everyone but I need to be alone please" Sachiko said and ran up the stairs Yuugi looked up "Sachi..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sachi locked the door to her room nothing but darkness surrounded her. "Why did Yuugi have to find out?" she thought grimly tears started to fill her eyes.  
  
"Leo....."  
  
the tears fell as she remebered the bulllet going through him his body fell to the ground and how he look at her; she would never forget that glassy stare piercing at her, her soul. Her eyes hardened at the thought of her father the monster who killed all the people.  
  
"I hate him....I hate him"  
  
"Sachi?"  
  
Sachi look at the door Yuugi? No the voice sounded deeper more melancholy.  
  
"Yami??"  
  
"Yes, can I come in?"  
  
Sachi got up and unlocked the door and let Yuugi's aibou in. He look at her with sadness "Sachi...you..."  
  
"Don't start Yami"  
  
"But you saw something horrifying you can't keep"  
  
"Yami yes I can I've been going it for the last three years"  
  
"But you're a child"  
  
Sachi gritted her teeth "Is that...all I am? Just a helpless child?" she snapped. Yami look surprised Sachi stared at him unpiercing. " A child huh? A child can't help herself, she can't do anything, well I'm not a child Yami! Since that day I could never be a child!! I saw my Dad slaughter innocent people and his own son!!"  
  
"That child was"  
  
"He was my twin Yami!! and he...HE KILLED HIM!!" she cried out. Yami was speechless Sachi stared at him she look so grown up now. "Even now I could feel a pat of myself die over and over again Yami do you know how's that like?? Do have your heart, soul shattered and ripped to shreds even now if it weren't for me he..would be alive now being a part of the family and mom wouldn't have to blame herself every single day!!" She clenched her chest and her eyes closed in pain. Yami an towards her "Sachi!! Daijoka? Sachi!!"  
  
"I want to be with Leo so badly....it hurts..so much...when I have to act...like a different person...Leo....come back..."  
  
"Sachiko you must calm down" Yami pleaded he held the thrashing girl in his arms she stopped fighting back and broke down crying.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami stayed with her the whole night every now and then she would thrash and mutter Leo and fall back to sleep. "It's always the children who re hurt the most of all...." he thought. He closed his eyes and remembered his own tragic past he saw his father...mother...and little brother died and ascended into throne at eight years old.  
  
"How much we both have suffered..." he thought sadly in a way Sachi was like him in a way he was forced to grow up at a tender age and saw things that shattered his innocence. Then he heard something.  
  
"Someone's breaking in"  
  
He let go of Sachi and started to look through the house "They're here, somewhere" he heard the noise as it went up the stairs. "Yuugi, Sachi!!" Yami ran up to Yuugi's room and found his Aibou sleeping peacefully then to Sugorokus and Mizuki's room.  
  
"It could be my mind" he thought and went to check on Sachi he saw a figure "his instincts rang out and he burst through the door.  
  
"YOU!!"  
  
The Man turned around at Yami startled. "Yuugi?" Yami ready his hand in defense but the man flung himself through the window Yami went after him "There's no way someone could survive that"  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
The man stood up he held his right arm in pain he looked up at Yami then started running from the house. "Who was that!?"  
  
"Yami, what happen" Yuugi replied and entered the room his eyes widened at the broken window "Yami?" He ask.  
  
"Someone was here"  
  
"A burgerler?"  
  
Yami shook his head "I don't think so I think...it was the man we saw in Sachiko's mind." Yuugi's eye's hardened that's when he noticed something on the floor.  
  
"It's a doll"  
  
Yuugi picked it up and notice a note attached to it. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Tbc  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
OHHH Yuugi's father has come back but for what reason? The only way to find out is to R/R  
  
now for the mini-bio's of today is  
  
Sachiko Muto  
  
age- 10  
  
gender- female  
  
Sachiko is a very strong-willed girl with a large heart just like Yuugi. Ever since she could remember she always wanted to meet him and be part of his life. She idolizes him like Mokuba idolizes Kaiba which results in arguments. She had a twin brother but lost him to tragedy a part of her history she didn't want Yuugi to find out but he did anyway. Determined not to see history repeat itself she sworn to protect Yuugi and the ppl she loves in anyway possible....just like Yuugi.....is it just me or is there a pattern here?  
  
Y.V. 


	16. Stop following me

Welcome to another chappie to the blood that bonds us and for the disclaimers  
  
*Shadi pops up*  
  
Shadi-.......does not own Yugi-oh........*dissapears*  
  
Y.V.- he so freaky some times....on with the fic!!  
  
  
  
/ Yuugi talking to Yami /  
  
\ Yami talking to Yuugi \  
  
  
  
  
  
* Stop following me*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Shit!!' Edin Muto cursed, he held his arm in pain. He look up back at the shop the boy stared at him shocked.  
  
"Was that.....Yuugi??"  
  
He didn't have time to think about that he started running from the house he kept running until he stop by a secluded area. He fell to the ground exhausted. He gritted his teeth in a mixture of pain and annoyance.  
  
"How could I've been so careless!? Sachiko..Mizuki..Yuugi....Dad......."  
  
He knew the reason well enough. His face contorted in grief he was a idiot he knew he shouldn't have come to this place; having contact with his family was dangerous enough but this. Edin let out a long sigh he wanted to see how they're all doing, how much Yuugi grown up over the years and how his dad fared.  
  
"Mizuki....Sachiko...I miss you both....forgive me...please...."  
  
He still remember the look of fear and hatred no, betrayal in her eyes it tore him to pieces "Leo...." he couldn't keep the tears in anymore they started falling to the ground. He embraced himself and laid on the ground.  
  
"Panic...I'll take you to hell with me...if it's the last thing...I do!!!!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sachiko held the doll tightly to here chest while Yami was Talking to Yuugi and the others. She was scared he was back and she wanted to run butt another part of her seem to be relived that he was doing all right.  
  
"What are you thinking Sachi! He's a monster!!" she scolded herself she grandpa he was trying to take in the information as clearly as possible.  
  
"My son....all these.....years...." Sugoruku whispered his eyes where in total disbelief. He stared at Yami "Are you sure?"  
  
Yami nodded "He look exactly the same from Sachi's memories. A little older but still the same." Yuugi clenched his teeth in anger "How did that monster find us here!?" His mother look at him sadly then to Sachiko.  
  
"I have to go...I need to find him....Edin...."  
  
Sachi's head snapped up with fear "You can't!!!" Mizuki put her hand on Sachi's shoulder reassuringly " I have to Sachiko You're fathers hurt...as his wife I have to help him..."  
  
"AND HOW ABOUT YOUR DUTIES AS A MOTHER!!?"  
  
Sachi closed her mouth when she saw the look hurt on Mizuki' face "I'm sorry mama it's just...what if he tries to hurt you...." She held the doll tightly to her " I don't want to see you get hurt anymore mama...I don't want the same thing to happen to Leo happen to you..."  
  
"It won't Sachiko. I promise that"  
  
She turned to Sugoroku "Grandpa, do you still have Edins motorcycle?" Sugoroku nodded "Yes it's still in the garage I've been taking care of it" Mizuki nodded "Good, Yuugi, Stay here and watch for Grandpa and Sachiko in case your father might come back"  
  
"But"  
  
Mizuki wink at her son "Don't worry, Yuugi I picked up a few tricks from your father" She ran up the stairs and started getting ready to go.  
  
"Okaasan...."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"What are you planning to do next?"  
  
Yuugi look at Jou "Okaasan didn't come back this morning Yami and I are going to look for her after school." Jou hit the desk in frustration. "Damn Yuugi...I wish I could do something. Your whole family could be in danger..."  
  
"There's one thing you might do for me"  
  
Jou snap his head up " Name it and I'll do it Yuug" Jou exclaimed with excitement.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Mom didn't come back this morning...liar...why do adults always lie!?"  
  
Sachiko threw a rock in frustration it richoched off the wall "Stupid adults...where's Yuugi? School's been out for almost fifteen minutes..."  
  
"Sachi..."  
  
"Yu-oh....it's you...."  
  
Jou made frowned in annoyance " I don't like as much as you do" Sachi walk past him. "Hey where do ya think you're going"  
  
"Somewhere away from YOU"  
  
Jou growled in response and went after her "Hey Yuugi sent me here so you could show some respect" he retorted. Sachi just shrugged in indifference.  
  
"My mom hasn't come back yet....has she...."  
  
Jou stop Sachi's shoulders drooped down "I knew it...I knew this would happen!!" she started to shout.  
  
"Sachiko everything's going to be all right, don't worry Yuugi and Yami are looking for her as we speak" Jou replied he felt sympathy for her. "Yuugi told me...what happen....sorry about your brother."  
  
"I don't need your pity"  
  
Jou sighed this was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"No...no...don't take him away....LEO!!!!"  
  
Edin woke with a shock he turned to look at his surroundings he was in a cheap motel room. He rub his head in pain "How'd I get here?"  
  
"Edin, your finally awake"  
  
"Mizuki?"  
  
Mizuki got out of the shower her slick back Edin eyes widen in disbelief "Why are you here?" Mizuki look at him with indifference "You were hurt so I brought you here told the reception you had to many drinks."  
  
Edin chuckled "You always seem to come up with the best excuses" he grimaced in pain while he held his arm. He look at her she was as beautiful as the last time he saw her he felt guilty it was his fault they were dragged into this. "Why did it happen I need too tell her" he thought.  
  
"Mizuki...I have to tell you something...."  
  
*^*^*^**^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen this woman"  
  
The man shook his head Yuugi bowed to him. / Yami have you found anything? /  
  
\ I haven't Yuugi \  
  
"Where could she be?" he thought. "Are you Yuugi Muto?" a voice ask. Yuugi turned around and saw a tall woman in front of him her red hair in a bun. "Yes" He replied hesitantly. The woman sighed and took out something from her breast pocket.  
  
" My name is Eliza Wong I'm from the Interpol Police Syndicate come with me"  
  
Yuugi step back and felt Yami take over "Why should I trust you?!" Yami replied. Eliza put her badge back inside "We're looking for a potential murderer and you're a suspect" she explained.  
  
"Edin Muto....right" Yami replied. He felt Yuugi's anger rise he clench his fist as an involuntary reaction. Eliza look at him strangely "Officer Muto? He's here?"  
  
"Officer Muto?"  
  
Eliza gave him a wearied smile "We better sit down and talk about this one kid"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Stop following me!!"  
  
Jou let out a irritated sigh at Yuugi's sister "Why did I agree to this?" he thought.  
  
^ Flash ^  
  
"Anything you want Yuugi help look for your mom? Get some background info on that scumbag?" he ask with excitement.  
  
"I want you to look after Sachi" he replied. Jou look at him nervously "C'mon Yuugi ya gotta be joking. You know your sister freaks me out. Why don't you ask Ryou? they get along pretty well or Anzu?"  
  
"Sachiko's really frighten and I'm scared for her who knows if he'll come back. Besides if there was someone I entrust my blood to it's you hands down"  
  
Jou let out an embarrassed smirk "Okay Yuug I'll watch out for your little sister just make sure you find your mom!"  
  
^ flash^  
  
Jou shivered it had gotten cold over the past few weeks. "Hmmm Christmas is right around the corner. I wonder what should I buy for Shizuka?"  
  
"Who's that? Your GIRLfriend?" Sachiko teased. Jou blushed " Don't be thick that's my little sister" he replied. Sachiko suddenly became interested "Sister? What's she like?"  
  
Jou smiled proudly "She's the greatest little sister in the world she sweet, kind, and very gentle, she means allot to me. In fact, the reason why I went to duelist kingdom was to try the win the money for her eye surgery and rescue grandpa"  
  
"You're a nice guy Jounouchi glad Yuugi met you"  
  
Jou had a mischievous grin on his face and grabbed her by the shoulders " What wuz THAT. Did SACHIKO MUTO just gave me, JOU, a COMPLIMENT???" he teased. Sachi smirked "Enjoy it while you can the next you'll have to pay five bucks as tribute to the great mind of Jounouchi Katsuya" he bragged.  
  
"Down Chihuahua" Sachi teased  
  
Jou face-faulted "I AM NOT A CHIHUAHUA!!! hey where'd ya hear that?"  
  
"Mokubas brother. Kaiba-kun called you that one day so I thought I should add it to my vocabulary" she explained.  
  
"Smart mouth"  
  
"yes I am" she replied proudly. Jou sighed again " I think I may met my match" he thought.  
  
While they continued walking someone from the shadows was watching them. He lick his lips in delight as he watch his prey walk away. "I will have my revenge Yuugi Muto you will pay for making a fool out of Panic!!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
TBC  
  
Who is the man in the shadows?? Where does Yuuugi's dad in this to find out you must R/R  
  
Y.V. 


	17. Panics back

I'm back on the net and to celebrate I am finally updating the long on hiatus, my first fan fiction to be on FF.NET yes...THE BLOOD THAT BONDS US!!! *Streamers in the background* I am so sorry to the reviewers for putting this on hiatus but thank you reviewers.  
  
I do not own Yugi-oh but I do own the following oc's-  
  
His mom  
  
His little sister  
  
His dad  
  
And on to the fic.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"So Sachi how long have you and yer motha been traveling?"  
  
"Dunno, ever since I can remember. We were always moving, so I didn't make any friends until I came here" She replied. Jou nodded in response "I see" he muttered. He turn around with suspicion he saw nothing and turn around again.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Nah, I'm being paranoid all of the sudden don't worry"  
  
"It's my dad....isn't it....?" Sachi answered. Jou look at her "It's ok Jonouchi, I'm scared of him to" she confess and without noticing grabbed his arm for reassurance.  
  
"You may not be Yuugi...but it's good enough" she said almost in a whisper. Jounouchi let out a deep sigh and picked her up "Yer right, I may not be Yuugi but there's one thing I can do for you...PIGGY BACK RIDE!!!" He declared and flung Sachi on her back. Sachi yelp in surprise "You dummy what are you doing?!"  
  
"Being a substitute Yuugi," he replied getting a good grip on her so she wouldn't fall. "Dummy" she muttered but let a smile slip. Jou then heard something snap and he jerk his around his instincts were correct they were being followed.  
  
"Sachi hold on to tight" he whisper to her Sachi nodded and tighten her grip on his neck. Without another moments hesitation Jounouchi began running as fast as he can.  
  
Panic smirk as he saw his prey began running for their dear lives he lick his lips in satisfaction they would lead them to Yuugi and then he would have his revenge. He still remember how a child made a fool out of a convict like himself.  
  
"I will find you Yuugi Muto and then...I rip your heart from your throat" He snarled as he began to take leisure no sense in wasting his energy.  
  
"Cant's keep a murderer from finding his victim.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Tell me, what is going on?" Yami demanded. The red headed women nodded "I will tell you under one condition, this must all be remain under strict confidentiality."  
  
"I agree"  
  
Eliza nodded and took out a folded piece of paper "We are looking for this man" she spoke as she handed the paper to Yami. Yami look at it questionably the slowly unfold it his eyes widen in surprise  
  
"That's.."  
  
"Yes, you may know him as panic, but in reality he is known as Rashitz Krueadaz. We been after him now for many years the last time we almost got a hold of him was at duelist kingdom, but, that ended in total failure."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"This man is a psychopath he's already taken many innocent lives and he plans to take yours next. It's imperative that we get you and your family to safety before he finds any of them" Eliza explained.  
  
"What does this have to do with Edin Muto, Mizuki, and Sachiko!!" Yami demanded and Felt Yuugi's anger growing. Eliza's eyes sadden "Your father has a personal vendetta against this man"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He killed his youngest son, Leo Muto," she answered. Yami gasp in disbelief "That's impossible" he stop and felt Yuugi take over his body.  
  
"THAT ISN'T TRUE!! HE WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED LEO!! HE'S THE ONE WHO LEFT HIS WIFE AND ONLY DAUGHTER TO FEND FOR THEMSELVES!!!!"  
  
SMACK!!!!!  
  
"How dare you say that about your own father, have you no respect!" Eliza shouted. Yuugi look at her "That's what my little sister said to me" he defended ignoring the throbbing pain of his right cheek.  
  
"Sachiko...told you that?" She sputtered out, the color seem to drain from her face. "The massacre, she was there when it happen, but Edin didn't, he would never do that! Yuugi, Listen to me you, your mother and sister, they mean the world to him your are his only existence!"  
  
"THEN WHY DID HE LEAVE ME?!!?!!!" He shouted. He felt a hand touch his shoulder "To protect you and your grandfather?" she answer softly.  
  
"Why, didn't he leave Sachi and Leo wih us? I could have taken care of them"  
  
"He couldn't they weren't even born yet and he didn't know Mizuki was pregnant and even then that mother of yours is as stubborn as they come" she explain. Eliza stopped when she heard a noise she grabbed a cell phone from her pocket.  
  
"Officer Wong, Muto-san! No, Yes, He's here with me right now. Mizuki is there too? That's nice to hear, Sachiko? I haven't found her I'll check with your father" She spoke and hang up the phone.  
  
My moms with him?" he ask frantically and Eliza nodded "Don't worry she safe with him but right now he wants me to find Sachiko and your grandfather, it's likely he'll go after your friends and family to get to you.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! JOU!!" Yuugi cried out. "What?" Eliza exclaim looking at the tri-color hair boy. "Saichi's with Jou, they're in danger!!" he explain and Eliza muttered a shit she immediately got out her walkie-talkie "All troops come in!! The assailant may be after two expected victims cover the city they are by the name of Sachiko and Jou. Panic will be near where they are" she stop and look at Yuugi "I need a description" she spoke.  
  
"Ok My friend Jounouchi is about 5'7 Blonde with brown eyes, he 15 and Sachi is only a neck shorter that my self ten years old and she has red and black hair" he describe.  
  
"Make sure to look for a male in his 15's,blonde hair, brown eyes, 5'7 and Sachiko Muto Officer Muto's daughter, ten year red and black hair" she finish and put it back in her coat. She turn to Yuugi "Yuugi do you have any idea where they may be?" she ask.  
  
"Downtown Domino, I told him to take her there" he replied. "We have to hurry, stay here," she commanded.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"I cannot let a civilian get caught in this, I'm sorry but I will make sure no harm comes to them" Eliza stated. "No!! They're my family!! I made a promise to her, we both did, that we would protect each other, and I won't break it now, so I'm going with you" he stated with determination. Eliza let out a sigh "Lead the way, but it things turn to the worse I want you to haul your ass out of there, understood"  
  
"Don't worry, I understand"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Eliza found Yuugi and looking for Sachi" Edin spoke and saw his wife's face pale. He took her in a tight embrace and look at her straight in the eyes "Listen to me, I won't let anything happen to either of them, do you understand, I'll give up my own life before any harm comes too our children" he stated. Mizuki trembled "It's happening all over again..Leo.."  
  
Edin felt his heart ache and shook his head "I won't allow it! I'll kill that bastard before he lays a finger on them" with that said he begin to exit the hotel loading his desert eagle and taking off the safety.  
  
"Panic, this time, I will kill you" he thought determined leaving his distraught wife in the room he look back at her "Mizuki, forgive me, I caused you, everyone so much pain, but no more, I swear it will end here today" he replied to her and without a moments hesitation left the room.  
  
Edin begin to sprinted and jump on his motorcycle he started it up and with full speed race to downtown domino. He knew where panic would be, he knew his every move he has hunted this man for eight years and today the hunt was going to end he would see to it. "All forces move to downtown Domino city evacuate all civilians I repeat evacuate, Rashitz will be their, thirsting for blood" he spoke in his transmitter.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Jou, what's wrong?'  
  
"Someone's following us, I don't who, but he's following us" he replied Sachi had a frighten face on her "Don't worry you have me protecting you" he assured. "Yeah but who's protecting you?' she countered "You heard that from Anzu, didn't she" he replied gruffly and look from his hiding place he saw no sign of the person who was following them.  
  
"I remember you, you were with Yuugi Muto"  
  
Jou froze that voice sounded so familiar he heard Sachi scream "GET YOUR HAND OFF OF HER!!" he demanded and his face turn in disgust "YOU!!" he began. Panic licked his lips at him holding a tight grip on Sachi while she attempted to punch him. Jou ready himself in a fighting stance "I can take you" he threatened which made panic laugh.  
  
"I wouldn't try anything little man, especially since this child is at my mercy" as he said he took a machine gun out concealed inside his coat and pointed it at her head. Jou froze "that's a good boy, now show me where Yuugi Muto is" he replied gripping his hold on the girl.  
  
"DON'T!! DON'T TELL HIM!!" Sachi shouted which angered panic "SHUT-UP OR I'LL RIDDLE YOU HEAD FULL OF BULLETS, just like you brother" he threatened. Sachi felt her heart stop and look at him " What do you mean?" she ask frighten. Panic smiled at her maliciously "Why you're just the spitting image of them both your putrid father and his son" he replied.  
  
"You..."  
  
"That's right, I was the one who killed him, it was nice, to see you father writhed in anguish as he couldn't do anything to save his beloved child"  
  
Sachi felt the tears come out and anger rose within her " YOU BASTARD!! YOU KILLED HIM!!! YOU BASTARD!!!" She screamed on top of her lungs and bit hard on his arm, which made him cry out in pain loosening his grip she got out of his hold and kicked him in the nuts for good measure.  
  
"SACHI RUN" Jou exclaim and grabbed her running from the danger "YOU WON'T GET AWAY!!" Panic bellowed and shot off his machine gun barely missing them and hitting a nearby store. Everyone began to scream and panic cackle as he wildly fire his weapon, insanity in his eyes and his laughed echo throughout the streets.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!! YUUGI!!! WHERE ARE YOU COWARD!! SHOW YOURSELF!!" he screamed from the top of his lungs.  
  
"FREEZE!!!"  
  
Panic turned around, finding himself surrounded by cops he smiled at this "My, officer Muto's little back-up I tremble before you" he mocked and heard the guns clicking in ready.  
  
"Panic, put the gun now!!" One of them commanded. This made him chuckle "What will you do?' he ask calmly and something drop from his coat and it exploded into smoke.  
  
"SHIT"  
  
"IT'S A SMOKE BOMB!!"  
  
"RETREAT!!"  
  
BANG BANG  
  
"He's shootin-guuuhh!!!"  
  
"Oh my god!! BACK UP WE NEED BACK UP---"  
  
"Reyes, come in, Reyes!!' Eliza shouted in the walkie-talkie "Oh my god" she hoarse as she heard the screams and gunshots ringing out. She ready her gun they were close "Stay here" she commanded to Yuugi  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry"  
  
"YUUGI!!"  
  
"SACHI!! OH GOD, I WAS SO WORRIED" Yuugi cried and embraced his little sister and Jou. "Yug, ya need to get out of her, Panics out to kill you" Jou exclaim with panic (no pun intended) "I know officer Wong told me about it" he replied.  
  
"Yuugi.it was him..he killed Leo..not papa..." Sachi choked out and cried into sobs and Yuugi attempted to comfort her "Get away from here, I going in" Eliza stated. Jou look at her with horror "YOU CAN'T, THAT GUYS INSANE!! HE HAS A MACHINE GUN!!!" he cried out.  
  
"I know" Was Eliza's last words before ran from them and into the sounds of scream and laughter which mix with the sound of the machine gun. "Will she be all right?" Jou couldn't help but ask "I don't know" was Yuugi's reply.  
  
TBc  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Gomennasai So sorry!! But I will continue so don't worry I repeat, I WILL CONTINUE!!  
  
Y.V. 


	18. For the love of the family

Welcome to another chappie of the bloods that bond us and I got a review after the long hiatus so this dedicated to her ^_^ hope you like it Kuromi  
  
Do not owe Yugi-oh but I do owe Mizuki, Sachiko, Edin, and Eliza  
  
On with the fic.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Will she be all right?" Sachiko ask and felt Yuugi's grip tighten on her "I don't know Sachi, I don't know" he spoke to her. "This is my fault, Panics only doing this to lure me out, I have to stop this; before more innocent lives are taken and Sachi's also" he thought to himself. Sachi look at her big brother with concern his eyes were solemn as if he was pondering something deep. "H-he not going to--" she thought to herself alarm and knew her suspicion were confirmed when she felt his embrace let go.  
  
She immediately grabbed his waist tightly and clench him to him "YUUGI YOU CAN'T!! I WON'T LET YOU!!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Sachi, let go"  
  
"NO!! I WON'T LET YOU BE KILLED!"  
  
"SACHIKO!!" He shouted and she look at him surprise; he never heard him call her full name before. "I have to go, people are suffering because of me, can't you understand that" he explain. Sachi felt the tears streamed down her face, she was on the verge of hysteria "no, no Yuugi, you can't, I don't want to lose more people I love" she sobbed to him and felt him take her into another embraced "Sachi, I'm sorry; I know you and mother have been through so much but, if I can't do anything about this then he'll go after you, mom, grandpa, my friends....and I would never forgive myself if something were to ever happen to any of you!!" he cried out. Sachiko tried to choke back her sobs; it was happening all over again she was going to lose Yuugi like she lost Leo. She couldn't say anything to change his mind she just cried harder into her chest and felt him let go of her.  
  
"I'm sorry Sachiko, it's the only way" he spoke and begin to leave her and noticed the blonde in front of him "You can't change my mind Jounouchi" he said and he nodded. "I know" he replies before upper cutting Yuugi in the gut. His eyes widen in pain and surprise as his eyelids felt heavy and began to close. Jou caught him "Yuugi, this is for your own good" he stated and look at Sachiko, she was shock herself.  
  
"I won't let him die," he said to her. "Yuugi has to many people who need him here, not dead" he explain seriously holding him under his arm. "Jou.." Sachi began and wiped her face and shivered as she still heard gunshots rang "You were the one who killed him. I won't forgive you" she thought angrily to herself.  
  
"Sachi lets get at safer place; it's not safe here" Jou said and Sachi nodded. As they ran Sachi couldn't help but turn around a look of worry on her face.  
  
"I hope that lady is ok...."  
  
***********************************  
  
"Shit" Eliza thought to herself as she held to her right side of her bleeding torso she look at her a gun painfully begin to reload it. She got out her walkie-talkie "Can anyone hear me? We need reinforcements, come in" she whispered and received an answer.  
  
"Roger"  
  
"Yes" she thought to herself victoriously "How long can you get here?" she whispered. "Twenty minutes" they answered back "Hurry up, Panic came prepared this time, and I got hit" she answered and put the walkie-talkie back in her pocket.  
  
"Poor little officer she's all alone against the big bad wolf" Panic mock lackadaisically walking swaying the machine gun back and forth "You know, I always like hide and go seek problem was..." he began and appeared before Eliza. Eliza eyes widened in shock "Oh shit!" she mentally shouted as the machine gun pointed to her head.  
  
"I would always find where everyone was hiding" he said and slowly begin to pull the trigger. Eliza couldn't move she knew this was it for her "Damn, I'm sorry Edin, I couldn't protect your kids" she thought to herself.  
  
BANG!!  
  
"What the!?" Panic exclaim as he look at the bullet hole in the wall he turned around and he made a sneer baring off his fangs "You!" he snarled. Edin Muto remained unfazed not putting down his gun "Rashitz, it ends here!" he shouted and click the trigger. The bullet produce a loud sound and Panic grimaced at it hit his arm. He smiled at him maliciously "So, you still angry? About how I killed you're sun? How I riddled him and making your beloved little daughter hate you?" he ask with a smirk and saw him shiver from suppressing anger.  
  
"Or when I made you leave you're eldest son? Yuugi, yes I know him well"  
  
Edins felt his blood boil "No, you won't hurt anymore innocents!" he shouted. And panic laugh at this "No such animal Muto, I'll kill you first and those brats you call children and you're wife, I might save her for something else" he replied licking his lips. Edin begin to pull the trigger and Panic barely dodged out of the way. His laugh echoed through the city.  
  
"Come Officer find me before I find you're precious daughter and son" he called out disappearing. "Damn" he muttered and ran to Eliza "Oh my god, Eliza how bad!?" he exclaimed and Eliza look at him with pained eyes "Don't worry, I already call reinforcement..Kill that bastard...for you're son and Sachiko" she answered.  
  
"Will you be alright alone?" he ask and she nodded. "Don't worry just find him...before he finds Yuuugi"  
  
"Yuugi?"  
  
"He came to kill Yuugi, Edin, find him.....before" Edin stopped her. "Don't talk anymore, conserve your energy" he said. He stood up and begin to run as fast as he could "Panic, I won't let you hurt my family, I'll kill you before this is over" he thought to himself. As he ran he didn't see whom he bump into and he heard an oof "Sir, what are you doing here--" he stop as his eyes widen.  
  
"Son?"  
  
"Dad....!?"  
  
**********************************  
  
Mizuki had gone back to the game shop, hoping that Yuugi and Sachi would come here she held the makeshift doll Sachiko made so long ago as she remembered how she left her son here.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Edin....we can't..I won't leave my son" she cried out as her husband embraced her tenderly "I'm sorry Mizuki, but it's for his own sake" he said to her. Mizuki let the tears stream dowm as she held little Yuugi's hand. "Mama, why are we gonna go to grandpa's today?"  
  
"I have to talk to him about something, Yuugi" she answer and the boy smiled at him "Mama, can I have a little brother or sister?" he suddenly ask and this took her by surprise.  
  
"Why, Yuugi?" she ask back and saw his eyes glimmer "I want someone to protect, that's why" he answer holding her hand tighter. She look up and saw Sugoroku look at her with sad and heavy eyes as she allowed them in.  
  
"Is this for the best?"  
  
"Edin says we have no other choice, Panic will go after Yuugi to get to him" She answer as the tears continue to stream down. "Mizuki I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Sugoroku said as he held her in a tight embraced. She turned to Yuugi and hugged him tightly allowing the tears flow freely it may be the last time she see him, ever.  
  
"Yuugi, be a good boy for grandpa, I will always love you no matter what. You've made me so proud, so be a good boy"  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Goodbye, Yuugi"  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Yuugi, Sachiko, they've been through so much." she cried to herself they didn't do anything to deserve any of this so why? Why them. She wipe the tears away "No, I have to be strong for my children" she spoke to herself and heard the door open and her heart immediately jump "Yuugi's home or maybe Sachiko" she thought as she ran to the entrance.  
  
"Yuugi, Sachiko!?" she cried out and stop as she felt her heart stop.  
  
***************************  
  
"JOu, why did you do that?'  
  
Jounouchi look to the tri colored boy giving him a disapproving look while held his abdomen evident that the punch's force was still imprinted in him. "Yuugi, I'm not going to lose my best friend, and you have too many people counting on you" he explained as he look out of the apartment window. His dad wasn't home and he knew this would be the last place that psycho would think of finding them.  
  
"How's Sachi?"  
  
"She's sleeping it off, poor thing, this been too much fa her" Jou answered. "Yug, who's Leo?" Yuugi heard him ask.  
  
"Leo's my little brother, he was Sachi's twin but panic, he took him away from us, that's why my father's going to kill him" he answer even though he would never forgive his father for putting his mom and sister through so much pain. Jou remain silent at this, his thoughts immediately went to his own little sister "Shizuka.." he thought to himself. "I gotta help Yuugi, someway" he thought and turned on the T.V.  
  
"This is channel 13 news here live at downtown Domino where a madman has attempted to create a massacre similar to the one in Nara seven years ago" the reporter spoke and Yuugi's ears perked up. The reporter stop as she received something through her communicator "Wait the assailant wants to send a message" she said.  
  
"Yuugi, are you there" his voice cackled at the intercom and Yuugi's jerked his head to it "I know you're there Yuugi, I have someone precious to you, your mother"  
  
Yuugi felt his blood run cold "Find me Yuugi, find me, if you want to save her" he said and cease to talk. Jou turned around and saw Yuugi shake from rage "Yug." he began he quickly ran to him he knew what he was going to do.  
  
"YUGI-OH!!!!"  
  
"NO!! YUG, THIS IS WHAT HE WANTS YOU TO DO!!" Jou cried to him holding his shoulders not noticing that he was no longer Yuugi, but the spirit of the puzzle. "I will not allow anymore suffering come to Yuugi" he spoke and look up at Jou "Look after Sachi" he said before brushing off Jou's hand and began to dash out of the door.  
  
"Damn" Jou said he could no longer stop him from going to a possible death, he heard something crash on the floor he turned to the hallway "SACHI!?!" he called out and ran to him room "DID SHE HEAR EVERYTHING" he thought to himself and open his door only to find the window open.  
  
"Oh god...."  
  
TbC  
  
***************************************************  
  
Is Yuugi walking into a trap? Will Edin be able to save his family? To find out you need to R/R even though this has been hiatus for half a year -_-;; sorry ppl  
  
Y.V. 


	19. End of the Line

Welcome back to another Chappie of the blood that bonds us this chappie is deciated to Yume Takato for reviewing this time thanks Takato ^_^ on with the fic.  
  
*End of the line*  
  
I do not own Yugioh just most of his family  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yami ran as fast as he could and stop for air. In frustration he punch a wall, but he knew he was feeling Yuugi's frustration.  
  
/Yuugi, you must calm down/  
  
\LIKE HELL!! That maniac has my mother Yami if he hurts her I swear I'll never forgive myself!\  
  
/Yuugi I promise you, we'll bring her back safely/  
  
\But what if it's too late?\  
  
/Yuugi, do you remember about the heart of the cards? The faith?/  
  
\Yes Yami, why are you bringing it up now?\  
  
/Yuugi, like you have faith in you're deck you must have faith within yourself, and be strong, we will save you mother, you have heart and faith like you have your heart in the cards/  
  
\You're right, lets go save mom but Yami, if anything happens to me....\  
  
/Yuugi don't start/  
  
\Please Yami! If, If something happens to me, take care of Sachiko , grandpa and mom\  
  
/Yuugi if something happens to you I will also experience it/  
  
\I know but just keep it. Please?\  
  
Yami sighed at this and smiled, it seem his hikari won this battle "Very well Yuugi, I promise" he answered and heard Panics voice rang through the city. He look up at the giant television screen on one of the buildings while a reporter was there.  
  
"Yuugi? Getting worried? Can't find me? I'll give you a hint, where you play, the monsters rise, beneath them all the blue eyes reign" the voice crackled before disappearing once more. "A riddle" he thought to himself and closed his eyes in concentration and his eyes widen with revelations.  
  
"He's at Kaiba land?!??" he exclaim and immediately ran to that direction. Unbeknownst to Yami, Sachiko was following him, keeping her best to try to stay out of sight she ran with determination on her eyes she was going to go through with it "Yuugi, I made a promise to you, that I would protect you, protect mom, grandpa, and I'm going to keep it" she thought to herself.  
  
"Dad, I have to go, that bastard has my wife" Edin snarled as he went to a near by gun shop with Sugoroku following him "Edin, it's a trap, can't you see that" Sugoroku try to reason with his son as Edin purchase more powerful firepower. He loaded his desert eagle and out an magnum in his pocket and a packet of bullets in his other.  
  
"LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!!" Sugoroku shouted and Edin turned to face his father "Son, I just found you; please, be careful" he spoke and Edin look at him with solemn eyes. "Father, thank you, for taking care of Yuugi all these years, he's grown up to be a great man, and I have you to thank, you were their for him, unlike me, a lousy husband and even a lousier father to my children" he replied and look down seeing his short father embrace him. "Edin, you did what you had to do protect me, Yuugi, you're family, that is a greatest sacrifice a man can ever make" he spoke.  
  
"It may be but, it's not a good enough reason to be forgiven"  
  
"Yuugi isn't one to hold grudges, Edin, in fact he's a lot like you, he's kind-hearted"  
  
"Kind-hearted, I'm not that anymore and I'm not the boy you use to know Dad, I change, but I won't let that psycho harm my family, I'll kill him this time I swear!!" Edin proclaimed while Sugoroku remain silent. "Edin, you say it but can you go through with it? Even though so much has happen to you, you never took a human life, are you willing to?" he thought to himself as he saw Edin exit the store and start his motorcycle.  
  
"Edin, come back to your family"  
  
The wind push by him as he accelerated his bike searching any place possible and he gritted his teeth "Yuugi, Sachiko, Mizuki, I'm so sorry...forgive me for what I'm about to do" he thought to himself. He knew that today it would end. His family would no longer have to live in fear but he knew, he knew that he couldn't guarantee that he would it make back.  
  
Alive  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I wonder what's taking Yuugi so long?" Panic sighed and look at his hostage with a malicious smirk "Well, you may not be Yuugi but you will bring him here" he spoke and let the off of her. Mizuki spat on his face "My husband will come and he'll" she was cut off when he slap her.  
  
"Did I give you permission to talk" he snap and wiped his face. He look at the dueling stadium he set up. First of all he would have the joy of beating him one on one, then, the joy of killing him. "Ah, revenge is so sweet" he spoke to himself licking his lips.  
  
"Ah yes to be a mother a blessed miracle..." Panic began and cup Mizuki's cheek and she look at him with hateful eyes "I always wondered, what did you see in that damn officer" he said.  
  
"Edin is strong and kind-hearted, he's true to his family and friends and he loves with all his heart; unlike you he has a soul!!!" she screamed at him not caring she would receive another slap from Panic. "Ah yes the officer with a heart of gold peh I hate people like him" he replied and let go of her "You hurt my son and I'll kill you with my bare hands" Mizuki threatened and Panic smirked at her.  
  
"Last time you threatened me like that I was the one who was squeezing the air from your neck"  
  
"I hate you, you made me, Edin, Sachi, suffer what did our children ever do to you" she demanded and panic laugh at this "They were Edin's children that's what happen"  
  
"You're insane!!"  
  
"I've been told that many times" he began and stop when he heard footsteps and smiled "Looks like you're beloved son has come" he spoke and turned around to face the tri-color hair boy. "Yuugi, I knew you would come for her" he begin. "Yuugi!??" Mizuki called out and her eyes widen "Yami" she thought to herself. "Mother, are you all right!??" Yami called out with no hesitation he knew Yuugi was taking over.  
  
"Not so fast Yuugi, I have a proposition, care to listen?" he ask and Yami gritted his teeth "Let go of my mother" he repeated clenching his fist. "Nah uh uh, she is in this proposition Yuugi, duel me, if you win, I'll free you're mother but lose and I kill you both and your family" he answered.  
  
"FORGET IT!?!!!"  
  
"Is that so" Panic said and took out his gun aiming it at Mizuki's head "I could always kill her right now, is that what you want? Yuugi??" he exclaim, an insane gleam in his eyes. "WAIT!! Fine, I accept you're terms" Yami answered and Panic lowered the gun and ran to the dueling arena "Good let's begin shall we?" he said and the arena begin to start up. Yami also walk up on the arena and glance at Yuugi's mother she look at him with concern and fear "Do not worry, No harm will befall you're son" he thought to himself as he laid his deck down.  
  
"DUEL!!!!" both shouted simultaneously "I'll begin, one card face down and I bring up wall of darkness" Panic said and his side begin to darken and Yami snorted at this "Panic you haven't changed at all, you still play in the darkness not facing up like a true duelist" Yami insulted. Panic glared at him and slammed his fist on the arena "SHUT-UP TWIT!! You better not take me lightly, I have improve much since our last meeting and you're families lives are on the stake!" he screamed at him and Yami's face hardened "I will not lose" he stated and begin his strategy.  
  
"Yuugi..." Mizuki thought anxiety over taking her as she watch the duel. She wince when she saw one of his monsters get destroyed but he remain unfazed however "Yuugi why did you come for me? You knew it was a trap....." she thought to herself. "Because he loves you" her inner voice said before returning to her subconscious.  
  
Mizuki became absorbed into the duel it was very close but Panic had a 100 point lead and she saw Yami wipe his forehead "Yuugi, you can do it" she called out and Yami nodded at her "She's right we can't give in, everyone's counting on us" Yuugi thought and he laid down a trap card.  
  
"Pssst"  
  
".........."  
  
"PSSST!!"  
  
Mizuki turned around and her mouth drop to see a grinning Sachi with a finger over her mouth; Mizuki got pissed. "SACHIKO!!" she whispered "Mom, calm down I need to get you out of here" Sachi whispered back and begin to until the ropes that were tied on her hands and feet. "Sachiko, you're not suppose to be here" Mizuki spoke softly while Sachiko nodded.  
  
"I know"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Mom, I not going to let him hurt you, I watch out for you since I was a kid"  
  
"But you are a child!?"  
  
"Mom, there's no time to argue, Yuugi is almost done dueling that freak" Sachiko replied managing to get the ropes on her mothers wrists to loosen. Yami jaw dropped mentally when he noticed Sachiko was also there and he felt Yuugi getting angry and also beginning to panic (No pun intended.)  
  
/ oh no/  
  
\YAMI WHAT THE HECK IS SACHI DOING HERE!!\ Yuugi screamed at him mortified by the fact that two people he love was in danger now "I'm going to distract Panic long enough for Sachi to get Mom out" he thought to himself.  
  
"Please hurry, Sachi"  
  
"Almost there....got it" she said in triumph and begin to help her mother up. "We have to be careful, Sachiko" her mother whispered to her and Sachi nodded and they slowly walked towards the exit. She heard another monster get destroyed and someone's life points dropped "Was that Yuugi? I can't think that now, I have to get mom out of here" she thought but her thoughts were soon interrupted as she heard Panics voice screamed out.  
  
"DAMN YOU YUUGI!! DAMN YOU!!" Panic roared as he stared in rage as he was beaten once again by this twit. "How, how could he beat me? Yet he still mocks me, I'll show him not to mock!!" he thought to himself. "DIE!!!!!!!!" he screamed out taking out another gun aiming it at Yuugi who turned back.  
  
"YUUGI!!" Sachi screamed out and both turned around. "SACHI GET MOTHER AND RUN!!" Yuugi yelled while Panic jumped from the duel arena. "I killed you brother now I'll settle for you" he bark maliciously while Sachi stood trying not to break down crying. Panic smirk wildly as he aim the gun at her then change it to Mizuki still on the ground. "MOTHER!!" Yuugi cried out jumping off the Dueling arena running towards them.  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HURT HER!!" Sachi shouted to him and stood in his way. Panic just grinned at her "Not afraid little one?" he spoke gripping around the trigger. "I am, but, you're not going to hurt her, I WON'T LET YOU!!!!" she demanded and Yuugi's eyes widen he knew he wasn't going to make in time. "Oh my god, Sachi!!" he thought frantically  
  
Panic grip the trigger slowly and Sachi closed her eyes "Leo..." she thought to herself "I couldn't protect you, all I ever wanted was to protect the people I ove" she thought to herself. "Good bye" Panic said.  
  
*BANG!!!*  
  
Yuugi gasp and fell to his knees he couldn't see it oh god he didn't want to see it "Sachiko....no...Sachi...." he spoke to himself tears streaming down his face. Yami turn his face away closing his eyes in pain "I'm sorry Yuugi" he said, his voice slightly cracking. "Her smile, her face, I'll never see it again..my sister, just when everything was looking up..Sachi..." he thought to himself and look straight towards Panic and he felt an uncontrollable anger and the he turned into Yami.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sachi opened her eyes looking around here "Am I dead?" she spoke softly to herself and her eyes widened. "Sachiko....are you alright?" Edin spoke warmly embracing his child, slightly wincing at the wound he received. "D- daddy?" she whispered. "Mizuki, get her out of here" he commanded as his eyes never took off Panics.  
  
"Officer"  
  
"Lets end this Panic, once and for all" Edin said and saw him nod. He got out his magnum and started shooting at him while Panic ran out of the way. Edin ran to the arena for protection and reloaded his gun and heard the gunshots being fired at him. He fired back and begin to take cover again. "You think you can kill me?" he heard Panics voice echoed along with the endless barrage of gun power being thrown at him. "I'LL KILL YOU" Edin shouted over the sounds of ammunition being thrown.  
  
Sachiko turned back at the duel stadium silently and her eyes widen "YUUGI!! HE'S STILL INSIDE!!" she screamed out. Before Mizuki could stop here she ran back inside.  
  
"SACHIKO!!" Mizuki cried out to her.  
  
Panic cursed under his breathe he was low on ammo "Damn" he muttered. "Panic, it's over!!" Edin said and Panic look up only to find the nozzle of Edin's gun, firmly placed on his head. "What are you waiting for, officer? Do it" Panic challenged. The gun begin to shake as he begin to slowly squeeze the trigger and Panic smirk mockingly "Afraid?" he taunted while Edin snarled at him, putting more force on Panics forehead.  
  
"You kill me and you're no better? Do you want that impression to be left on your little daughter" he ask motioning to the side of them. Edin shifted his eyes to the right seeing Sachi looking at them. "Sachiko..." he said while she look at him, waiting even, waiting if he would do it. Sachi was silent, she wanted to move but couldn't, would he really do it? She now knew that he never killed Leo but could he kill him? Is this what he wanted? What she wanted? What Leo would have want? Even her grandpa?  
  
Edin growled to himself and slowly let the gun down "I'll let you rot in jail; killing you is too easy" he said through clench teeth. Panic laughed at this "Officer, you were always too kindhearted" he said. With an instant he poke his gun to Edin and shot off. Edin dodge barely, and the bullet went through his torso and he fell to the ground. "DADDY!!" Sachi yelled out running to him while he look at her with solemn eyes "Daddy, it's nice to hear that from you" he spoke to her softly.  
  
Panic had a malicious glee as he aimed for Edin's head "It's been nice officer" he spoke pulling the trigger.  
  
"MIND CRUSH!!!!"  
  
Panic stop midway and screamed out in pain as he felt his mind shatter into million of pieces. Yami look at him with disgust and quickly ran over to Edin and Sachiko. "Yuugi, Dad's hurt, he's bleeding, it won't stop" she cried out while Yami nodded and transformed into Yuugi. "Yuugi? Is that really you?" His father said in a daze, a bit happy, Yuugi remain silent at this.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, Sachiko lets get out of here" he spoke and Sachi nodded as they begin to pick him up. "YOU HAVEN"T WON YUUGI!!" Panic shouted with confusion and pulled the trigger wildly, wasting his last round of bullets. Edin suddenly pulled the trigger from his gun and his bullet shot though Panics chest. Panic look at him and smiled maliciously " I won." he said before slumping to the ground. "NO!?!!" he thought screamed to him as he saw Yuugi and Sachiko lying on the ground.  
  
"Sachi, are you ok?" Yuugi ask softly and Sachi nodded "Yeah" she replied and saw Yuugi give her a warm smile. He clench his eyes in pain but he took off the Millennium puzzle and put it around her neck "Yami, keep....your...promise" he said before closing his eyes and slumping to the ground. Sachi's eyes widen, as she saw the pool of blood beginning to form around her big brother.  
  
"YUUUUUUGGGGIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
TbC  
  
******************************************************  
  
I can't believe I did that!?!?! So sorry people!!!! What will happen?? Will Yuugi survive??? To find out R/R  
  
I MEAN IT!!!!  
  
Please don't kill me Yuugi fans it's part of the plot *Covers her face* DON'T HURT ME!!!?!!  
  
Y.V. 


End file.
